Vicious Intentions and Ardent Desires
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: After the war, Ron, Hermione, and Harry - the Golden Trio - could do no wrong. Their efforts during the war catapulted them to success and everything seems perfect. A carefully executed plot by a trio with a strong hatred for them threatens to destroy their friendship forever. Vicious intentions will pave the way for ardent desires to be discovered. Revenge changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**VICIOUS INTENTIONS AND ARDENT DESIRES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Vicious Intentions

Cormac McLaggen was sitting on one of the bar stools at The Hog's Head as he angrily slammed his third glass of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey on the countertop. With gritted teeth, he glared at the wizarding photo on the cover of the Daily Prophet.

_Ronald Weasley Breaks Personal Keeping Record at Chudley Cannons vs Falmouth Falcons Match_

He could see Ronald bloody Weasley with an idiotic grin on his face as he pumped his fist in the air as a sign of victory. He could never understand why this ginger-haired mediocre bastard of a Quidditch player ever got a position in a professional team. Sure, this useless sidekick to the fucking _Boy Who Lived_ played for the Chudley Cannons, the most horrible team in the world in terms of the highest record for losses, but still... How could any team pick Ronald Weasley over him? Just because this bastard was the best mate of Harry fucking Potter didn't mean that he could just barge in and take whatever it was that should have belonged to him.

As his eyes were glued to one of the smaller pictures, he closed his fist in anger as he banged it on the countertop. Hermione Granger, the witch he wanted to fuck at Hogwarts, wrapped her arms around her bastard of a boyfriend, the ginger idiot who stole his Quidditch career from him.

"You better watch out, Weasley. Someday, I'll take everything away from you… Including this gorgeous nerd who I could only assume is a wildcat in between the sheets," he said with venom as his eyes were shooting daggers at the picture.

Suddenly, he heard a name muttered in an angry whisper so he turned his head to eavesdrop. He saw Cho Chang licking a red lollipop as she listened to her Ravenclaw sidekick, someone whose last name certainly starts with 'edge'.

"I fucking hate Hermione _Golden Girl _Granger, Cho! Honestly! It's like she walks around the ministry thinking she's so bloody special just because she is the heroine to Harry fucking Potter's hero," ranted Cho's sidekick.

"Good thing I work in potions research then. I cannot imagine the pain you must go through every single day as you hear comments about how absolutely perfect Hermione Granger is," Cho said sympathetically.

"If only it's legal for ladies to kill bitches, I'd have fucking sliced that bloody perfect slut's throat years ago," her friend said with venom.

"I hate reading about the bloody Golden Trio all the fucking time too… It's like they're gods or something," Cho agreed.

While listening to the two friends who were discussing their shared hatred for Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, a brilliant scheme formed in his mind. He summoned the barman and ordered some glassed of elf wine for the two witches.

When Cho and her friend looked at him as the barman gestured towards his direction after placing the complimentary drinks on their table, he smirked. He stood up from his seat and walked toward the two witches.

"Good evening, ladies! May I join you?" The two witches shared a look before shrugging.

"Of course, please have a seat," Cho replied as she pointed to an empty chair.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm – "

"Cormac McLaggen," the witches chorused.

"Ah! It feels good to be remembered by gorgeous ladies such as yourselves," he flirted.

"What do you want, McLaggen?" Cho cut to the chase.

"Would you care to introduce me to your friend first? I could only remember her last name starts with 'edge'. If we're gonna be partners, we ought to know one another," he looked at the other witch who had a weird looking pattern of pimples on her forehead.

"Marietta Edgecombe," the witch extended a hand for him to take. Instead of shaking her hand, he kissed her knuckles. He needed to charm these women so that they would join him in his elaborate revenge plot on the Golden Trio.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Edgecombe," he stared at the witch's eyes before gently letting go of her hand.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, tell us... What do you want McLaggen?" Cho demanded to know. _This bitch is a mean one. She would really be useful for my schemes, _he thought.

"First, call me Cormac."

"Fine! Cormac, what do you want?"

"I can't help but overhear your conversation and it seems that we have a common enemy. The fucking Golden Trio!" He said the second statement with malice.

"I see," Marietta remarked.

"So?" Cho prodded.

"I want us to work together to slowly bring them down. We'll destroy their friendship. We'll destroy their lives. We'll get our revenge," his voice was dark and feral. His eyes were glistening with a hunger for vengeance.

"You honestly think that we can go against the bloody Golden Trio? The most powerful and most influential wizards in recent history?" Cho Chang asked incredulously.

"All we need is careful planning and a solid way to destroy every single one of them," he was determined to convince these two to join him in his vicious plans.

"Why do you hate the Golden Trio so much?" Marietta inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron Weasley stole everything from me. He stole my Quidditch career, he stole my girl, and he stole my limelight," he gritted his teeth in anger.

"You mean, you're in love with Hermione Granger?" Cho was aghast.

"Whoever bags the Brightest Witch of the Age will be the world's most envied wizard. Right now, Ronald fucking Weasley is the alpha wizard for banging Granger... Hence, I want her. McLaggens always get the best and I want her gorgeous arse." He smirked and the women rolled their eyes.

"You know, if you take Granger away from Weasley, he's not the only one who will be extremely aggrieved," he could already sense that Cho Chang will be on his side because of the wicked glint in her eyes as she made that comment.

"Oh?"

"Look! See!" Cho pointed a picture on the front page. To his utter delight, upon seeing what Cho was hinting at, he had a look of feral victory in his eyes. _Why didn't I notice it before?_

Below the large photo of Ronald Weasley was a picture of the bloody Golden Trio with Hermione Granger cuddling her boyfriend. Standing beside the couple was Harry Potter who had a look of longing in his eyes as he glanced at the brunette beauty. _Oh, revenge is gonna be so fucking sweet indeed!_

"So… Harry bloody Potter is fucking in love with Hermione Granger," he smirked and Cho nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes… So, if you take Granger away, then Harry will be heartbroken as well," Cho said conspiratorially.

"I thought you were Potter's girlfriend years ago?" He was honestly confused.

"I hate Harry Potter! He bloody dared to leave me on a freakin' date for Hermione fucking Granger! Besides, it's his fault that my Cedric died in that stupid tournament," her jaw clenched. _Alright! Chang is on my side now, _he smirked.

"Since I hate Hermione 'Perfect' Granger, I'm in! I'll do whatever it takes to get my revenge on that bitch. First, it was those awful pimples that cannot be removed by any sort of magic. I was forced to endure this muggle laser thing and it's still not fully healed! And then, she fucking steals the limelight at the ministry as if she can do no wrong," Marietta ranted as her eyes blazed with anger and hatred.

"Good! Now here are my initial ideas for our revenge plot against the Golden Trio..." He beckoned for the two witches to move closer so they could hear his suggestions.

With hushed tones in that shady pub, Cormac McLaggen, Cho Chang, and Marietta Edgecombe discussed their elaborate scheme on how they planned to destroy the lives of the heroes of the British Wizarding World, the Golden Trio, one person at a time…

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank the _New Year New Mood Board_ fest moderators for sharing their mood boards with the rest of us. Because of this fest, I was able to conceptualize a revenge story. This is something that I've never done before because I usually write fluff or drama. I hope I'm able to give justice to my chosen prompt. I picked it for a reason because it implied something dark and sexy, so here's the result. Enjoy!

Special thanks to my beta reader, _StruggleMuggle_. Thank you for all your help!


	2. Chapter 2

**VICIOUS INTENTIONS AND ARDENT DESIRES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Destroying Ron Weasley

Ronald Weasley was the first one to arrive at the Quidditch locker rooms of the Chudley Cannons. In two hours, his team would be playing against Bulgaria for the qualifying rounds. This was a very important game for him because he would be playing against Viktor Krum, the seeker who used to make him so jealous because the Bulgarian seeker was Hermione's first boyfriend. Now, he had the girl and he bloody wanted to show Viktor that his team would win this match. It was his bloody ego on the line here.

With a personal vendetta to settle, he woke up early so he could arrive at the German Stadium three hours before the game. He was very much in the zone this morning. This was the game that would catapult Ron Weasley as a living legend in the world of professional Quidditch.

He was bloody excited because this was the biggest game of his professional career as the first string keeper for his most beloved team. This was the third qualifying match of the Cannons and if they would win, it would grant them a slot in the quarter-finals of the European Quidditch Cup. To qualify, a team should score three victories amongst all the competing ones to earn a highly coveted spot. Should his team win this, then they would be participating in the European Cup. It would be the Chudley Cannons first time to do so in over fifty years.

He knew that he played a pivotal role in the winning streak of the Cannons ever since he signed a five-year contract with them. Since the team always had a weak keeper and seeker lineup, when he got contracted along with Alfredi Castiglione of Italy who served as the first seeker, the team's losing dynamics shifted to slow and steady victories. And now, they all found themselves participating in the qualifying rounds for the European Cup. Before he and Castiglione signed with the Cannons, the team would immediately get eliminated after getting defeated in the first match. But now, should they win against Bulgaria, then he was certain that he and Castiglione would be considered as the new heroes of European Quidditch.

As a young wizard, he was honestly obsessed with the Chudley Cannons even if they weren't the winning team. Something about the fighting spirit of the players and the orange color of their uniforms resonated with him. So, it had been his wildest dream to be a part of the team so that he could play a significant role in changing their losing streak. Now, after all these years and the trials he faced with his best friends during the war, he couldn't believe that he was finally living the dream. He was thriving in the career he had always set his heart on, he had Hermione Granger who he considered as the love of his life, and lastly, his parents had now acknowledged his accomplishments. He was no longer in the shadow of his siblings and his best mate, the hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

Opening his designated locker inscribed with the name 'R. Weasley', he grinned as he saw the mystery energy drink that some supporter of his had been gifting to him for more than a month now. He loved this drink because it relaxed him and he could feel a boost of energy every single time he consumed one bottle before a game. He never told anyone about this mysterious drink because he reckoned that if Hermione found out, she would be so mad at him because she would consider this as cheating. He loved Hermione very much, but sometimes, she was just so by the book and was such a huge stickler for rules.

He honestly adored this mystery drink because ever since he started taking it, he no longer felt pre-game jitters. He shivered in embarrassment as he recalled his pre-game horrors during his Hogwarts days. Whoever kept on sending him this drink, he was very grateful to them. The drink would have been perfect if only there was no unexpected side-effect. Ironically, the only side-effect he had encountered after he started drinking these drinks was the fact that he had been haunted by erotic dreams that feature Pansy Parkinson of all people.

He found it utterly disgusting that he'd been having very sexy fantasies that feature Pansy because he had never liked her at all. Really! How could he like bloody Pansy Parkinson of all people when she was the Slytherin bigot who followed Draco fucking Malfoy all around Hogwarts? Also, the bitch tried to sell Harry out to the Death Eaters during the Final Battle. So, this side effect just didn't make sense. Besides, he had never seen or heard about Parkinson after her family's wealth suffered a large beating when her father was gravely sanctioned for his support of Voldemort. According to rumors, the Parkinson wealth, along with other Death Eater families had been mostly confiscated by the ministry. In fact, only the Malfoys remained to be living rather comfortably because the ferret family had always been obscenely rich.

Because he was cursed with a love potion from Romilda Vane during his sixth year from sampling the chocolates she had given to Harry, he knew that whatever side-effect he'd having from the mystery energy drink was not similar to a love potion. If the drink indeed contained some dose of _amortentia_, then he would have been shouting love sonnets for Parkinson the very moment he started taking them. So, he reckoned that whatever was happening to him, it was just some sick horny fantasy of tasting the forbidden fruit. Hermione, his girlfriend, wanted to wait until their wedding night before they could finally sleep together so he respected her choice. That was the only logical explanation as to why he'd been having naughty fantasies that star the Slytherin Queen Bitch as of late since she was a symbol of the unattainable.

He was about to grab a towel to head for the showers when the door to the locker rooms opened. He had a big grin on his face as he prepared to greet his teammates or their coach, but to his surprise, it was Pansy Parkinson who entered the locker room.

He gulped as his eyes zoomed in on the surprisingly stunning witch who just closed the door. He doesn't know if it was the mystery drink in his system or the state of her dress, well undress rather since she was wearing the sexiest piece of red lingerie that he had ever seen. He reckoned that even Harry Potter, the bloke with the strongest resolve and control he had ever known, would feel weak at the knees upon seeing this very scantily-clad Pansy Parkinson. There was just something so seductive about the way her body was highlighted by the thin silk she wore that was only covered by her tan coat.

"Hello, Ronald," Pansy said in a sexy beguiling voice. His body immediately reacted and his cock twitched in attention.

"H- Hi… What are you doing here?" He stammered as his eyes followed her every movement while he memorized every curve of her body. He had only been with a woman once, Lavender Brown during their sixth year, so, he wanted to savor this view for the cold lonely nights ahead.

"Do you want me, Ron?" she was now standing in front of him with her fingers sensually gliding on his shirt-covered chest. Like a fisherman seduced by a siren on the lonely seas, he nodded eagerly. With a look of victory, Pansy roughly pulled his head down so she could seal his lips with a scorching hot kiss. As her tongue grazed on his lips, he parted his mouth for her before he moaned in pleasure. _Merlin! She's the best bloody kisser I have ever tasted, _he thought.

His eyes widened in delight when Pansy made quick work of his plain white t-shirt and denim trousers. She haphazardly tossed his shirt across the locker room before she hurriedly tugged his trousers and briefs downward. After that, her dainty hand cupped his straining hard cock. When her fist pumped the head of his penis, he lost all semblance of control on his sanity. He forgot about everything – the fact that his teammates and his coach could enter the locker room anytime soon, the fact that he was in love with his girlfriend Hermione, and more importantly, the fact that he hated Pansy Parkinson with every fiber of his being during their Hogwarts years.

"Harder," he groaned. With a lascivious smirk, Pansy obeyed his pleas and she milked his cock while teasing his balls.

He almost whined in protest when she released her hand's sensual assault on his manhood. His eyes widened in excitement when she knelt in front of him. To his surprise, her mouth lowered on his erection and she gave it one long teasing lick. The wetness from her saliva was cooling his cock but her actions were making his blood burn with lust. He had never felt this way about any woman before, not even Lavender, the person who he lost his virginity to.

"Fuck!" He hissed. The sensual combo of her lips, tongue, hands, and on occasion, the light grazing of her teeth was just an entirely new brand of torture that was making his cock so hard that it was almost unbearably painful.

Pansy worked his cock through alternate licks and deep throats while her hands were alternately fondling his balls and pumping his length. She guided his hands to wrap around her head so he could guide her suction. Roughly bucking his hips against her mouth, he looked down so he could savor the sight of his first-ever blowjob. Lavender Brown, his first and only lover, never did this for him so Pansy's treat was indeed a pleasant surprise.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge when suddenly, her lips released his cock with a loud pop. Pansy had a smirk on her face as she sensually stood up, her fingers were gliding against his skin in a teasing upward movement.

"Do you want to come hard, Ron?" She whispered against his ear as her fingers poked on his now hypersensitized erection.

"Please… Pansy," he begged.

"Fuck me, Ronald," she muttered against his lips. With his blood pumping in a lustful adrenalin rush, he scooped her in his arms and settled her against the brick wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms held on to his broad shoulders. Pushing her long coat away from her body, he ripped her silk lingerie in one swift movement. Seeing her hardened nipples, his mouth watered at the thought that he would be devouring those succulent globes soon. Pulling her lace knickers to the side, he entered her in one long deep thrust which made them groan simultaneously.

"Lick my nipples!" She screamed as her eyes rolled in pleasure. Pumping inside of her body like a madman, he obeyed her commands as his teeth feasted on her breasts. While Lavender's breasts were two big handfuls, Pansy's were just right. It's as if her perfect round globes were specifically created to fill his hands.

"Ah, Ron!" She tugged on his hair as her inner walls clenched around his cock. It felt bloody divine to feel hot pussy surrounding his dick again after many years.

"Fuck! You feel so good," he groaned.

"Harder!" She moaned. As her hips bucked in perfect sync with his own, they screamed each other's name as they reached the zenith of sexual completion together. He shivered when he felt his seed shoot deep within her body. She gave him a sweet smile as their eyes met.

"Are you – alright?" He muttered as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I want more… Your fucking is brilliant. Much better than Draco's," she whispered. As she complimented his sexual prowess and declared that he's so much better than the bloody ferret, he immediately felt his cock stir to life once again. Feeling his reaction, she locked eyes with him and made a sensual show of licking her lips seductively. Needing no further encouragement, he started to move inside of her hot tight pussy once again.

As they immersed themselves in the glorious feeling of sharing each other's bodies, they lost the concept of time and space. Their moans and groans filled the locker room while their bodies slammed against each other. With sweat coating their skin, their hips gyrated in the old tune only heard of by lovers, as he relentlessly fucked her drenched cunt...

Suddenly, the door opened.

"What the hell is going on here?" The angry yell from the Chudley Cannon's coach brought them back to reality. While their bodies were still intimately connected, their eyes went to the now opened door. There were cameras from reporters flashing behind the now ashen-faced and very vexed coach.

"Shit!" Ron cursed as he hurriedly lowered Pansy on the floor. As he was blinded by the flash, he remembered that his crotch was on display for the photographers to see. Frantically looking for something to cover himself and his lover, he found his Quidditch jersey and threw it to Pansy while he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Ronald Weasley, you may be the best keeper the Cannons has ever had in many years, but you are fired! I don't need a keeper who only thinks with his cock!" Coach Patricio Columbus yelled with his eyes blazing in fury.

"Coach, please!" He pleaded.

"Get the hell out of here, Weasley. And take your slut with you! I don't want my players to be indulging themselves in such scandalous acts while there is only less than an hour before the start of a game," Coach Patricio slammed his fist against the lockers. While covering his face, he tugged on Pansy's hand as they left the locker room in shame. As the cameras followed them, he knew...

His Quidditch Career is ruined. More importantly, Hermione would surely break up with him now…

* * *

_Ron Weasley Sex Scandal Ends Quidditch Career_

As Cormac McLaggen read the headline of the _Daily Prophet, _he smirked. Phase one of their revenge scheme on the fucking Golden Trio was an astounding success. Cho Chang's special potion had worked its wonders. Given that the Ginger idiot had a very weak mind, surely, he couldn't even perform basic _occlumency_, he was so susceptible to the effects of a mind-altering lust potion.

He had an evil glint in his eyes as he perused the papers. He laughed as he read that the bloody bastard had been banned from playing professional Quidditch forever. Even wizarding schools wouldn't hire him as a coach because of his scandalous behavior. Furthermore, he was bloody certain that the bastard's smoking hot nerd of a girlfriend, Hermione Granger, would surely break up with him soon.

When that happened, the next part of their plan would commence…

"This is only the beginning, Weasley. You will be trapped in a loveless marriage with that desperate slut, pug-faced Parkinson, while I finally make Hermione Granger mine… You and that noble bastard Potter will only cry in envy once the catch of the century belongs to me." He had a triumphant look on his face as he stared at Ron Weasley's very embarrassing photo over and over again.

* * *

_Hermione Granger Distraught at Weasley Betrayal_

Marietta Edgecombe had a satisfied glint in her eyes as she read the headline on the paper. It seemed that their plan was a huge success since the article now narrated that the fucking perfect Granger was in grief because her ex-boyfriend, that Ginger idiot Weasel, would be forced to marry that slut, Parkinson, because of her pregnancy during the publicized sex scandal.

She had a smug look on her face since bringing in Parkinson to their plot was her idea. They only coerced the Slytherin slut to take part in their plot since they knew that the former princess was now impoverished. So, to save herself from destitution, she agreed to their scheme because Ron Weasley was fucking rich now. Because of Cho's brilliant mystery potion, they had successfully destroyed the life of Ronald Weasley.

"Now you know how painful it feels to have a broken heart, you fucking bitch," she hissed at the distraught picture of Hermione Granger as Harry Potter pried the reporters away from her. Despite her efforts to look unaffected, the bags underneath the golden girl's eyes indicated that she'd been crying her heart out because of that gullible loser.

Upon remembering that the cursed pimples Granger gave her during their Hogwarts years was the root cause as to why her boyfriend - the bastard she gave her virginity to - broke up with her, she finally felt vindicated. _Now we're finally even, Granger... But this is just the start. I'll ruin your life, you fucking perfect bitch!_

* * *

_Harry Potter Leads Investigation on Mystery Potion Causing Weasley Scandal_

As the article elaborated Harry Potter's efforts to solve the mystery of Ronald Weasley's alibi for cheating on his ex-girlfriend in a very scandalous display, Cho Chang let out a sinister laugh. Despite clearly being in love with Hermione Granger for as long as she'd known her ex-boyfriend, Harry bloody Potter would always do the noble thing. So, she knew that he would do his best to lessen the scandal's impact on his best mate's reputation. Also, the article discussed how Harry was busy comforting his beloved Granger because of the recent issue involving the Golden Trio. This made her snort. Of course, he would always be there to support her, because to Harry Potter, the sun shone from Granger's flabby arse. Even to this day, she still could not understand what he saw in that bushy-haired buckteeth know-it-all bitch...

"You're next, Harry Potter… You'll regret choosing Granger over me… We will be breaking your heart into tiny little pieces," she muttered as she stabbed Harry's picture with the tip of her quill.

_Revenge will be oh so sweet indeed! _


	3. Chapter 3

**VICIOUS INTENTIONS AND ARDENT DESIRES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Breaking Harry Potter's Heart

Harry Potter could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he held a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his hand. His eyes flashed in anger while his jaw clenched upon reading the headline. _How could Ron fucking do this to Hermione? _His magic flared and he gasped when the newspaper burned in his hand. He sighed. Instead of focusing his anger on his best mate, he should do some damage control. With that in mind, he disapparated.

He took a deep calming breath as he stood in front of Hermione's flat. He only hoped that she hadn't read the paper yet so he could break the bad news as gently as possible. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for her to open it.

Finally, when he heard a sound from behind her door, he was a bundle of nerves because he didn't know what to expect. Either way, he was in for a long day of comforting the most important person in his life, his best friend, Hermione Granger, who also happened to be the woman he was secretly in love with.

When the door opened, his heart broke. Standing in front of him was a very distraught Hermione Granger. Her face was blotched with tears and her hair was all wild. Her face was covered in snot and her eyes were filled with so much pain.

"Oh, Hermione!" He whispered as he opened his arms.

"Harry…" With a faint mumble, she ran toward his direction before she tackled him in a needy hug as she sobbed against his chest.

"Shhh! It's alright, 'Mione… I'm here," he cooed as he rubbed her back in a gesture of comfort.

"Why, Harry… Why," she sniffed.

"Let's go inside, 'Mione," he glanced around the corridor to make sure that no one else could her see her heartbroken state. With his arm wrapped around her waist to support her unsteady steps, he led her back inside her flat. Once they stepped inside, he wandlessly locked her main door as he escorted her to the couch. As soon as he plonked himself on the comfortable leather seats, she immediately sat on his lap with her face pressed against his chest. Her tears were soaking his shirt as she cried her heart out.

"Why, Harry? Why…" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," that's the only thing he could say.

"How could he – he – do this?" her voice muffled against his chest. It broke his heart to see the woman he loved so much to be acting like this. _I'm gonna kill you, Ron! You better have a bloody explanation for this, _he gritted his teeth in anger. The curtains in her flat started to swoosh because of his rippling magic. Feeling the change in temperature, Hermione sniffed before looking up at him. It hurt him so much to see the pain in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _If only you picked me, my love… I would have done anything to make you happy…_

"I could kill him for you if you want," he whispered as he gently wiped her tears with his fingers. Despite his poor attempt at a joke, she chuckled.

"In as much as he deserves it, I can't let you do that. I can't lose you too," she said sadly.

"Everything will be alright, Hermione… I promise… Maybe there's a logical explanation for all of this – "

"What logical explanation is there? It's all in the bloody papers! He fucking cheated on me! That bastard fucked Pansy Parkinson! That's all there is to it! I should have known he'd do this!" She said angrily.

"Shhh! It'll be okay…"

"He broke your trust twice. Once at that bloody tournament and then at the tent! If he cannot be trusted then, of course, he'd bloody cheat on me!" She ranted with clenched fists.

"I'll talk to him. Find out why he did it," he reassured her.

"No! It won't make any difference… He still broke my heart," she sobbed. He tightened his hold on her as he let her cry.

"I'm certain he loved you, 'Mione. There must be something – "

"If he loved me, Harry, he wouldn't do this. Or maybe it's my fault... Maybe I'm not pretty enough. Or maybe he got tired of waiting... because I won't sleep with him," she muttered.

"Hermione… Don't say that," he could feel his tears falling down his cheeks as he shared her pain.

"Maybe I'll be an old maid with Crookshanks and other cats for company," she said with a forlorn chuckle.

"No! That won't happen. You won't be alone… I'll always be here for you," he promised.

"I don't deserve you, Harry," she whispered.

"I'll always be here, Hermione," he stated with sincerity and tenderness. _I will always love you, no matter what…_

He was the one who made excuses for Hermione and himself so they could skip work today. She really could use a break from all the prying eyes and malicious rumors. So, he took care of her needs and just stayed there with her so that he could share her pain. Whoever did this to Hermione, because he knew Ron would never consciously cheat on her with Parkinson of all people, he would make them pay. No one could hurt his beloved without facing the consequences.

* * *

More than a month after Ron's scandal, he believed it's the right time to talk to his best mate. So, after accompanying Hermione back to her flat after another long day at work, he apparated to the Burrow. When he knocked on the door, Ginny opened it.

"Harry! Come in! I'm sure you're here to see, Ron," the youngest Weasley beckoned him inside. He grinned when he saw his Junior Auror, Neville Longbottom, sitting comfortably on the couch. After telling Ginny that he was not ready to commit himself to any relationship because of all the darkness he had seen in the war, they remained friends and she moved on with Neville. He was very happy for Ginny, his first love since Neville was a very nice wizard. He and Neville got closer during Auror Training since they were batchmates. Draco Malfoy, who started Auror Training a year after the end of his house arrest, was also on his team. The three of them were the rising stars in their department. At first, he clashed with Malfoy, but eventually, the three of them formed a solid dynamic.

"Hey, Auror Potter," Neville teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Stuff it, Junior Longbottom," he retorted.

"Ooh… Getting bossy, eh?"

"I still can't believe that the ministry allows you two, along with Malfoy, to be in the same team," Ginny shook her head in exasperation as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"Where's the rest of the family, Gin?"

"Mum's off shopping with Dad, Percy's on a date, George is still at the Wheezes, and Ron's upstairs," she replied.

"Could you call Ron for me, please?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll be right back, hon," Ginny kissed Neville's cheek. When she ran to the stairs, he looked at his friend.

"When's the wedding, Nev?" He teased.

"I'll ask her to marry me on the New Years," his friend blushed.

"Congrats, mate!" He's so happy for his dear friends. _If only I could have the same thing…_

"If she says yes," Neville muttered.

"Of course, she will. She adores you." He boosted Neville's confidence.

"Thanks, Harry... So, er, how's Hermione taking everything?" Neville inquired with reluctance. Harry sighed.

"I'm worried about her, mate. She tries to be strong. With the whole 'I don't fucking care' attitude she has going on at the ministry, but the truth is, she's been drowning herself in alcohol that I have to check on her every night. Also, on weekends, it breaks my heart to see her get bloody drunk in muggle pubs," he shared. Neville had never been a blabbermouth and was one of the most trustworthy blokes he's ever met, so, he decided to confide in him.

"I see… But how are you holding up, Harry? With all of this?"

"I feel so sad for Hermione, mate. She's in so much pain. If only I could take her pain away, then I would," he admitted.

"You really love her, don't you?" Neville said knowingly.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered as his eyes scanned the walls of the Burrow.

"You don't have to lie, Harry. I've always known," he turned around and saw his best mate, Ron, standing there by the stairs beside Ginny.

"Ron!" He exclaimed. He could feel his cheeks heating up at his best mate's words.

"How is she, Harry?" Ron asked about Hermione. His eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt.

"She's heartbroken, Ron." He decided to not mince his words.

"I know. Please take care of her for me. Tell her I am so sorry," Ron said with shame as he started crying.

"Why did you do it, mate? That's her constant question but frankly, I can't answer that," he replied. He was so saddened about this horrible breakup between his best friends because he feared that their glory days as the Golden Trio, whose friendship and support of each other had always kept them stronger together, would just be a distant memory. If Ron and Hermione would never get back together because of this scandal, then he could only hope that at least their friendship could be saved.

"Someone's been sending me a mysterious energy drink, Harry," Ron walked closer to him and deposited a small bottle in his hand. Since the bottle was made of clear glass, he observed the rather sticky reddish liquid inside of it.

"Where did you get this Ron?"

"I don't know, mate. Almost two months ago, someone's been supplying me with this drink. Says it's for energy and calms nerves. You and Gin know about how awful my pre-game nerves are at Hogwarts, right?" Ron looked at him and Ginny. When they nodded, he continued to explain. "Anyway, so after taking it, I noticed that my energy is up and I'm calmer, so I kept on drinking it. And I've been getting constant supplies – "

"What sort of idiot are you that you consume a mystery drink without even knowing who sent it?" Ginny hissed.

"She's right, mate," he agreed.

"Well everything seems dandy, I guess... The only side effect is that ever since I took it, I've been having erotic dreams about Pansy – "

"You mean that there were side effects at the onset, and you continued to take it?" Ginny was clearly very upset at her brother's apparent stupidity right now. He honestly could not blame Ginny because she had a valid point, considering Ron's _amortentia _episode during their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"I know alright! Geez! I'm sorry!" Ron exclaimed in shame, self-hatred, and regret.

"Have you told anyone about this mystery drink?" He inquired.

"No."

"Can we have this sample, Ron? We could take it to the ministry for investigation," Neville joined the conversation and Harry gave his trusty comrade a grateful nod.

"Yes, please do! I need answers. I mean, you guys know me, right? I'm a right idiot most of the time, I let my mouth run over my pea brain, but you know I'd never bloody cheat on Hermione with Pansy of all people," Ron's voice was filled with desperation as his eyes begged them to understand.

"We know, Ron. But if you only talked to us about this drink, then maybe – "

"That's enough, Gin. He doesn't need us to just blame him even more. He clearly hates himself as it is," he interrupted the feisty redhead.

"Harry, could you do me a favor?" Ron said.

"Yes?"

"Could you punch me in the face? On behalf of Hermione," Ron shrugged. With a deep calming breath, he raised his right fist and punched his best mate as hard as he possibly could just to avenge the woman they both loved very much. Ron was now awkwardly positioned on the floor with a busted lip. There was blood oozing from his lip and his cheek sported a large bruise. Extending a hand to the fallen man, Ron shook his head to regain focus because that one punch obviously hurt a lot.

"Thank you, Harry. Now I feel a bit better," Ron held his jaw as he accepted Harry's hand so he could stand up.

"I'll tell Hermione you asked me to punch you – "

"No! No! Just say that you punched me. Not that I asked you to," Ron said.

"But – "

"While there's really something wrong with that mystery drink, I'm still at fault for being a stupid horny idiot," Ron sighed.

"Neville and I, as well as Draco, we will do our best to investigate on this, Ron. We'll even ask Luna's help since potions and magical creatures are her expertise as an Unspeakable," Harry said reassuringly.

"Thank you, mate. In as much I want to face the consequences of my stupidity, I do want answers," Ron replied after wiping the blood from his lip by raising his shirt. Ginny wanted to heal him but he declined with a gesture that indicated his desire to feel the physical pain.

"Draco would love working with the Unspeakables on this case, that's for sure", Neville said with a knowing grin which made Harry chuckle.

"Oh? Why is that, hon?" Ginny asked.

"Well… Our dear ferret teammate actually fancies Luna Lovegood, believe it or not," Neville stage-whispered and he nodded eagerly.

"Wow! That's rather unexpected," Ginny remarked.

"Yes, but they bonded a lot when Luna got captured at Malfoy Manor and Draco was tasked to bring her food and stuff. Anyway, during their talks, he realized there's a certain goodness in her heart that he's never seen in anyone else, so…" Neville shrugged.

"Harry, please promise me that you'll take care of Hermione. Tell her I'm sorry. Show her how much you really love her – "

"Ron, I don't understand – "

"You're a right shit liar, Potter. I know that you're in love with her when I stabbed the bloody locket. She's like a sister to me, my arse!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron, I – "

"I'm a right bastard who lost my chance, mate. Just take care of her. I'll be happy knowing that she ends up with someone like you, who clearly loves her very much," Ron sighed.

"But, but, you could still fix your relationship – "

"Harry Potter! Stop being a bloody noble prat!" Ginny hissed with her arms crossed. It reminded him of an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"You go, love!" Neville cheered his girlfriend and Ginny winked.

"I – even if I promise to care for her, Ron, it's not like she's going to fall in love with me… She loves you, mate," he said sadly.

"That's not really a problem, is it? Make her bloody fall in love with you, Harry James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed and Neville nodded. Ron gave him a sad encouraging smile.

"But what if she could let this pass, Ron?" In as much as Ron's blessing was such a big deal to him, feelings could not easily change just because of one mistake. Sure, Hermione was hurting now. But it didn't necessarily mean that she would turn her feelings elsewhere and she would just fall in love with him immediately, right?

"Hermione and I – we cannot be together, mate. Pansy – she – she – Pansy is pregnant," Ron finally finished his statement with a sad and broken voice.

"What?" All three of them were slack-jawed at this turn of events.

"Yes, she told me last night. I – I already told mum and dad. I have to marry her," Ron said sadly.

"Oh, mate! I don't know if I'll say congrats or I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"I can't believe Pansy bloody Parkinson will be my sister-in-law!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah well, she'll be my wife soon... So get over it!" Ron snorted at his sister's dramatic statement.

"But – but – you don't love her, Ron!" He finally got over the shock.

"Yes, I don't. But I have to do what's right," Ron sighed. There were tears in his eyes as he said that. This act of doing the right thing was such a hard decision for him.

"For what it's worth, I'm proud of you, mate," he said sincerely and Ron acknowledged his words with a sad smile.

"Tell her that I'll always love her, Harry. And hopefully, she'll forgive me so we could be friends again one day," Ron clapped him on the back before he left them there in the living room with their jaws hanging open.

"That was unexpected," Neville muttered while breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it," Ginny agreed.

"I better go check on Hermione," he informed the couple.

"Yes, please do, Harry... Tell us if she needs Luna and I for quality girl talk," Ginny said.

"Good luck, mate. We'll nail this case of this bloody drink!" Neville said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks, guys, I'll just drop this bottle – "

"No worries, Harry. I'll take this bottle. Just go to Hermione, she needs you," Neville interrupted with an understanding smile. Clapping his comrade's back and briefly hugging Ginny, he left the Burrow so he could apparate back to Hermione's flat.

* * *

_How will I break this news to her? _He thought as his eyes were glued on the door. Shaking his hands to stop his nerves, he knocked.

"Come in!" When he heard her voice call out, he turned the doorknob so he could enter. He was gobsmacked when his eyes glanced over Hermione's outfit.

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him and looking so damn fine in a black fitted sleeveless top paired with black mini shorts and a black leather jacket. She tied her hair up in a bun and she had light makeup on. Her pouty lips were highlighted by her blood-red lipstick.

"Where are you going, 'Mione?" He asked as he snapped out of it.

"I'm going clubbing. Wanna come?" She asked. Since he was scared that she would get harassed or go overboard with the alcohol if she went alone, he nodded.

"I'm not dressed for clubbing – "

His protests were silenced when she flicked her wand all over his auror robes and transformed them into something passable for a night out in the clubs of muggle London.

"Hmmm… There! Now you look like my sexy wingman," her eyes roamed all over his denim jeans and denim jacket combo. She had even left the buttons of his transfigured jacket open so his sleeveless undershirt could be on full display. He felt slightly uncomfortable since he could feel his chest hair peeking from the thin undershirt.

When she walked closer to him, he gulped. He could feel that his body was reacting to her proximity. Something about the knowledge that she was now single and they were all alone in her flat, made his blood boil in ways that he had never allowed himself to feel before. As she pulled his face closer, his heart erratically pounded in his chest that he feared she could hear its wild beating. He almost moaned out loud when her dainty fingers caressed his messy hair to tousle it even more.

"There! That's better… Let's go, Harry," she whispered after her eyes looked him over.

"Er – alright," he muttered after clearing his throat.

They were about to reach her main door when he gently grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"I talked to Ron – "

"I don't wanna hear his excuses, Harry," she avoided his eyes.

"No, it's not that. He only wants me to tell you how sorry he is and that he hopes that someday, you can be friends again," he gently cradled her chin so she couldn't look away.

"And?" She whispered as her beautiful eyes start to get filled with tears.

"He'll marry Pansy Parkinson because their encounter, during the scandal, caused her – "

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" She interrupted as she wiped a stray tear away. He could only nod at that.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," he whispered.

"Well…I still have you in my life," she gave him a little smile. He moved closer so he could wrap her up in his warm embrace. He cradled her head to rest on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He kissed her hair as he let her feel his presence and support. He needed to reassure her that he would always be there and that she was never going to be alone.

"You'll always have me, I promise," he whispered.

"Thank you…" She hugged him tightly and he sighed. It hurt him very much to see her in so much pain. _I love you, Hermione… I will always be here, just waiting for you…_

After a few minutes, she released her hold on him and he too loosened his grip on her. Wiping her tears again, she looked at him with a brave smile, "Come, Harry! Let's celebrate my sad and failed love life together," she extended a hand for him to take and he accepted her hand with a sad smile.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning and they were still at the muggle club that Hermione apparated them to after leaving her flat. His eyes were glued on her every single time, well except if he waited for her outside the women's loo, of course. He was bloody tired of fighting the unwanted advances of these women who were offering him a 'nice sexy time' for tonight. They had been in this club for five hours and Hermione was still not showing any sign of wanting to leave this place.

He was getting fed up of the smoke from the cigars, the smell of cheap perfume mixing with sweat, the lingering bitter smell of alcohol, the blinking disco lights, and the loud vulgar music but he was willing to endure all these and more just so he could make sure that Hermione would be leaving this place safe and unscathed.

"Hey, Handsome – " another scantily-clad woman approached him but he immediately cut her off.

"Not interested," he said sternly and the woman angrily stomped her foot in exasperation before walking away. His eyes never wavered from Hermione who was now drunkenly enjoying herself as she danced on the crowded floor.

It was such bloody torture and a huge test for his self-control as he watched Hermione move in a slow sensual manner with her wild hair now loosened from her movements. Her curls and her curves were sexily gliding in a masterful dance of seduction to the beat of the music. Since she was intoxicated from the alcohol, he was not scared that she would notice the lust-filled longing in his eyes as he watched her every move.

He took another sip of his beer as he continued looking at her. It was only his second round of beer because he was just there to make sure that she would be perfectly safe. He slammed his mug on the bar's countertop when he saw a trio of men, who were looking at Hermione like predators pouncing on its prey, closing in on her. With gritted teeth, he stood up and clenched his fist in anger.

The tallest and the biggest member of the group was about to grab her waist when he caught the bastard's hand in time. Powering his grip with magic, he pressed on the man's hand which made him wince.

"What the hell is going on here?" He hissed angrily. His eyes blazing with cold fury and he could feel his magical aura rising in anger that a cold wind could be felt by the trio of maniacs.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the men glared at him but he could see the burgeoning fear in his eyes because their leader was still manhandled by his firm grip.

"Stay away from her, or else," he threatened. Despite being muggles, the men could feel his raw power so they nodded eagerly.

"Yes, sir!"

"We're sorry, sir!"

"Get out!" He hissed as he roughly let go of the trio's ringleader.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice.

"Let's go home, 'Mione," he wrapped an arm around her waist so he could assist her.

"Want to… but can't… Hic – dizzy – hic – world spinning," she muttered as her left hand started to massage her forehead. Crouching down, he gathered her up in a bridal carry which made her giggle.

"So strong," she cooed. She raised a finger to playfully caress his ear. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. If he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't fall off his arms, he needed to rein in his raging hormones. Sending a wandless and non-verbal _confundus_ charm to the people on the dance floor, the crowd parted for them and he easily led her out of the pub. Since he had already paid for their drinks, he only nodded to the bouncer by the door and looked for a place he could safely disapparate to. Finding a hidden corner, he turned on his heel and with a barely audible crack, he disappeared with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

When they landed in the living room of her flat, he looked at her and smiled upon seeing that she was already asleep. Quickly walking towards her bedroom, he gently settled her on the mattress. He gasped when her eyes fluttered opened as he set her on the bed.

"Harry…"

"I'm here, Hermione… I'm here." He whispered reassuringly as he knelt so he could remove her boots. Noticing what he was doing, she giggled. Her adorable sounds of amusement were filling her bedroom.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked with fond exasperation.

"World's spinning…" she muttered before she plonked her back on the mattress with her legs awkwardly hanging. Shaking his head in amusement, he carefully set her boots on the floor. Standing up once again, he yelped when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Since he was so surprised at her sudden movement, he lost balance and he ended up on top of her which made her giggle once again.

His eyes widened when he realized that they were so close to one another that their lips were mere centimeters away from touching. Feeling her warm body intimately pressed against his, he gulped. He could feel his body starting to react to her proximity. Determined to not take advantage of the situation, he slowly moved away so he could roll to one side. He could feel the strong pounding of his heart since he was so nervous right now. He was laying on the bed of the one woman he had always wanted so his nerves were on overdrive.

He turned to face her when he heard Hermione let out a bitter laugh.

"Am I that ugly that I throw myself at you and yet, you still pull away?" She said bitterly and he noticed fresh tears falling down her face even if she was only slightly visible in the moonlight.

"Hermione, I – "

"Just go, Harry," she muttered. Determined to not make her lose confidence in herself, he tugged on her hand so she could be even closer to him. Before she could react, he lowered his lips to taste her own. He groaned at the feeling of the very lips he so longed to kiss, now intimately pressed against his own. He poured his heart out into their first kiss – his longing, his love, his desire, everything…

Kissing Hermione Granger had always been something that he had fantasized about for so long. To his utter delight, she didn't disappoint. Her lips were moist, perfect, and despite the taste of alcohol on her lips and tongue, this was the best bloody kiss he had ever had.

Pulling apart for air, he glanced down at her and he sighed. Her face was now snuggled against his chest and she was now lightly snoring in her sleep. He mentally cursed himself for giving in to the sweet innocent temptation that was Hermione Granger.

How was he to fall asleep with a straining erection and the woman of his dreams sleeping on top of him?

He bitterly chuckled at his dilemma. He shouldn't feel hopeful about this one kiss. She probably wouldn't remember it in the morning. Besides, even if she was single now, the way she had been consuming large doses of alcohol lately, he could tell that she was still in love with Ronald Weasley…

He didn't know if he was a masochist but despite wanting to dry her tears and to take away her pain, his heart would break every single time he watched her cry and drown herself in alcohol because of some other man.

This was more painful than an _Avada Kedavra. _Here he was, finally having the woman of his dreams on top of his body while they were all alone in her bed. The only downside, she was pissed drunk because of heartaches caused by another man.

He was a whole new level of pathetic.

"I love you, Hermione… but why do you have to break my heart with every single tear you shed for him," he whispered into the night as he felt tears escaping his eyes. He could not even wipe them away because he was afraid that his movements would disturb her peaceful slumber.

With a broken heart, he forced himself to close his eyes just so he could eventually fall asleep even if his mind was busy processing so many thoughts at once…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There is a mention of attempted drug rape here.

* * *

**VICIOUS INTENTIONS AND ARDENT DESIRES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Tricking Hermione Granger

Hermione woke up feeling a masculine body draped around her. Lean legs, a chiseled chest, and a pair of strong muscular arms were cuddling her petite frame. She started to panic fearing that she went home with a random stranger since the last thing she could remember was being at the club. When she smelt the familiar scent of her best friend, Harry, she relaxed. She moved his arms away from her and he shifted to his side. Taking that as an opportunity to get away from his warm body, she slowly moved to sit on the mattress. She groaned in pain. Her head is throbbing like crazy as if it had been hit by a bludger many times.

"Ow!" She massaged her forehead. _Another bloody hangover! I really need to get over this whole betrayal from Ron, _she mused.

"Mione," she turned to Harry and blushed since he moaned her name in his sleep. His arm groped around the mattress as if to look for her, which made her heart race. She mentally chastised herself because she shouldn't fall for her best friend. She had already been there and done that. _Twice. _First with Harry during her fourth year, but she gave up on him the summer before their sixth year and then turned her affections to Ron because it was so obvious that she didn't stand a chance in capturing Harry Potter's heart. Besides, if she got together with Harry and he cheated on her the way Ron did, she was certain that she couldn't take it.

It was better this way - that they were just friends. After all, if he didn't notice her back at Hogwarts, all the more that he wouldn't now. Harry James Potter was the most desirable wizard in the world. He could have any woman he wanted. So obviously, she didn't stand a chance. She wouldn't risk her heart in something that she was certain she would lose.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice that Harry's emerald green eyes already fluttered open. He was looking at her from his position on her bed.

"Er, morning, Harry," she gave him a shy smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," there was a wistful tone in his voice that made her feel flustered.

"Er, sorry?"

Harry's eyes widened and he seemed to snap out of his dazed state. He groggily sat up on the bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I – er, I mean, it's, er, a good beautiful morning with the sun shining," he gestured to the window.

"Oh…"

"Right, so do you need me to get you a hangover potion?" His question made her cheeks heat up. This was so embarrassing. It had been six weeks since Ron's scandal and she had been sorely dependent on Harry to help her in picking up the pieces of her broken heart.

"Yes, please. Thank you," she muttered while glancing away.

"Hey! No need to feel shy, it's alright," he reached out to hold her chin so she could face him.

"I – thank you, Harry. For always being here," she looked into his eyes.

"Of course. You're my best friend," he said with a lopsided grin. As her heart pounded wildly in her chest, she felt the need to escape.

"Er, I got to go to the loo," she excused herself.

"I'll have your dose of hangover potion by your nightstand. It will be ready after your shower," he teased. She felt self-conscious so she raised the hem of her jacket and sniffed herself which made him laugh.

"You're a prat, Harry!" She hit his chest and he exaggerated the pain he felt.

"I'm just kidding, 'Mione. You smell great," he playfully winked which made her huff.

"I'll go take a shower now. Would you want to stay for breakfast?" She inquired before she entered the bathroom.

"Yes, please. I'll even cook since well," he smirked as he let the statement hang in the air. He was pointing out her legendary cooking skill, well, the lack thereof.

"You don't need to do that, Harry," she said.

"I know, but I want to eat something homecooked… And since you can't cook," he pouted.

"I am so sorry to be such a disappointment in the domestic ways of culinary expertise," she retorted smartly.

"So sensitive, Granger," he joked.

"I'll go shower now since we can't banter all day," she huffed before entering the bathroom door. She rolled her eyes as she heard Harry's laughter outside. _Be still my heart... No more falling in love with your best friends. You've been down that road twice… for you to just crash and burn again._

* * *

It's her birthday next week. Ginny and Luna, her best female friends, visited her last Saturday and invited her to a girl's night out so she could finally let go of all the negativity this year has brought. That way, once her birthday came, she could start fresh. She promised herself that her night out with her girls would be the very last time she would get pissed drunk over Ron's betrayal. After that, she would finally move on. Besides, this bonding session with Gin and Lu could just be the thing she needed so she could get away from Harry. Maybe she could even open up to them about the rekindling sparks that she could feel every time Harry came to visit her, or just the little things he did to make her feel special – and dare she say it, loved.

She needed a break from the danger that was the constant exposure to Harry James Potter. Her poor fragile heart couldn't take another disappointment. Ron's betrayal she could still take. Hell, she was certain that she could forgive him one day since Harry told her about his theory about a conspiracy against Ron because of the mystery energy drink he had been supplied with. If she let herself fall for Harry all over again, and he wouldn't be able to catch her because he only saw her as a sister, then she was sure that she couldn't take it. So, for self-preservation, she might as well avoid falling down the same rabbit hole of sure heartache. Ron was enough and if she fell for Harry again, it would be too much...

She was honestly thankful that Harry had been busy with the series of investigations on finding the person who had been giving Ron the mystery drinks. That way, his visits and attention to her were significantly lessened. In as much as she appreciated all the help and support he'd been giving her, she was afraid that her foolish heart would fall for him all over again. She had been there and done that during her third year and she considered it a huge victory that she learned to get over him during the summer before their sixth year.

So, she considered her Harry/Hermione fantasy, a book that has long been closed. And if she really were the Brightest Witch of the Age, then she should keep that book close, hide it under the ground, and let it be. Harry Potter was her best friend in the entire world. If it was the only way that she could keep him in her life, then she should just be happy with that.

So now here she was...checking if her hair and makeup were done impeccably. Even if she was just meeting her girls for drinks and it was a muggle pub at that, she wanted to look good so she could feel good. Besides, she wanted to be safe. In case she'd run into a wizarding reporter, they wouldn't write about how distraught she was over Ron because she looked good and dressed up. It would be so depressing if she got photographed looking baggy and stressed. She didn't need more rumors to circulate about how affected she still was over Ron's scandal. To help herself move on, she wanted people to slowly forget her relationship with Ron since she didn't need the pity and the salacious rumor about how frigid or ugly she must be, that's why he cheated on her.

Taking her last sip of wine, she tried her best to smile at her reflection. She needed to just forget everything so she could learn to let go of Ron along with all the pain and their happy memories together.

"Smile, Hermione. Tonight is the last night you'll be drinking over Ronald Weasley," she said to herself as she gave a final once over on her hair, makeup, and outfit. Satisfied with her reflection, she grabbed her purse and disapparated.

* * *

"Hermione, over here!" Luna beckoned her to join them on their table by the corner of the jampacked club. She slowly pushed her way across the many sweaty gyrating bodies just to reach her friends. After getting her stiletto-clad feet stepped on, being shoved by passionate lovers making out on the dance floor, and getting dizzy from the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol, she finally reached Ginny and Luna's table.

The first thing she noticed upon reaching her friends was that they were dressed much sexier than they usually did when going out for drinks and clubbing. Ginny was wearing a slightly see-through red bodycon dress that exposed her cleavage and midriff. Her long legs were also on display which she considered a bit out of character for Ginny since the fiery redhead usually just showed off one part of her gorgeous body and left the rest hidden to the imagination. Besides, ever since getting together with Neville, she wanted to ward off the advances of other men so Ginny dressed rather conservatively now to avoid unwanted attention.

If Ginny was dressed rather shockingly, then Luna was the ultimate showstopper of the two. Her blonde dreamy-eyed friend was wearing very tiny shorts paired with an oversized t-shirt that she tied above her navel. Luna paired-off the look with some knee-high boots which looked really cute but was very daring compared to the Luna she's used to hanging out with. Her last update on Luna was that she's getting her flirt on with Malfoy, so she didn't understand her friend's get up. _Oh well, at least I wore a classic little black dress… This way, I don't look like a P.A. to these two beauties,_ she thought with amusement.

"Hey, girl! Drink up!" Ginny greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before handing her a shot of vodka. She briefly hugged Ginny before gulping it down. She made a face at the strong after-taste of the alcohol.

"Hi Luna," she smiled at the dreamy-eyed blonde.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna winked before handing her a mug of beer.

"Woah! Can't a girl get a break," she joked even if she accepted the drink.

"We need to celebrate your freedom!" Ginny said happily.

"And you totally need a new man to get over Ronald Weasley," Luna said conspiratorially and Ginny nodded eagerly.

"Oh, alright! But you're apparating me back to my flat if I get super drunk," she acquiesced.

"Girl, since it's your twenty-third birthday soon, why don't we make things more interesting?" Ginny stage-whispered as she took the seat in between her friends.

"Oh?"

"This seems exciting," Luna leaned in.

"So like, George is looking up at cool things muggle that he could copy for the joke shop, right?" Ginny started and they eagerly listened. "So, he found out about this!" The redhead opened a heart-shaped box that contained colorful tablets with little statements in the middle. Her eyes widened upon realizing what these tablets were.

"Ginny!" She hissed as she glanced around to make sure that no one else could see what Ginny had brought.

"What? Just one. Besides, it's for fun. When have you seriously acted like a teenager Hermione Granger?" Ginny challenged.

"But this is illegal!" She whispered her vehemence to taking the ecstasy tablets.

"Ooh! This could be fun! I want to try muggle things," Luna clapped happily.

"See? Even Luna's game," Ginny cajoled.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ginny. This is too much," she shook her head at the idea of taking recreational drugs.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Just this once. Besides, we're witches. What's the worse that could happen?"

_Well now that she put it that way, she does have a point. Muggle substances don't affect wizards much because their magic has protective properties, _she mused. _But it's illegal and utterly irresponsible, _her logical brain argued.

"Hermione we could hear you thinking from here," Ginny snorted and Luna giggled. She sighed. If she's going to spend this last night in getting utterly wasted over Ronald, might as well go all out, right?

"Oh, alright! But just one, okay?" She relented and Luna squealed while Ginny winked at her.

There were five colorful tablets in circles and heart shapes. There was a pink one with the statement, _I can't do this anymore. _Given that she's determined to stop crying over Ron so she could finally start to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, she chose that one. Quickly drinking her beer, she covertly conjured some water on her now empty mug. Placing the drug inside her mouth, she drank water to help her swallow it with ease.

"That's our girl!" Ginny smirked.

"Well, your turn," she pointed to the box. Her friends took one tablet each and used her mug of water to ease it down their throats. Just a few minutes later, she felt happy, energized, and she felt like she could fly while conquering the world.

"Let's get this party started! Woooh!" Luna yelled.

"Alright!" Ginny screamed her agreement as all three of them stood up to get the party started… _This is just the thing I need to finally forget about Ron... Besides, this is a good escape from Harry, _Hermione thought as she lost herself in the music, alcohol, and the lights.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Neville Longbottom cheerfully announced as he exited the fireplace. He's so excited to be home so he could spend some quality time with his beloved Ginny in their flat. Even up to this day, he still could not believe that she consented to be his girlfriend.

Feeling that the flat was oddly quiet, he called out again, "Ginny, I'm home!"

Hearing no answer, he started getting worried. He ran up the stairs to check if she was on the second floor. The first thing he saw was Ginny shivering and crying on the floor which made his heart constrict in pain. He hated seeing her cry.

"Oh, my love, are you alright?" He knelt on the floor as he cradled the crying Ginny in his arms.

"Parchment…Quill…Ink," she repeated those three words like a mantra as she sobbed. Flicking his wand from its holster, he summoned what she asked and as soon as it came flying in front of them, she immediately caught the items and started to write frantically. He was so puzzled and worried about his beloved's reactions but he decided to stay calm. It would only add to her stress if he started showing his confusion and anger at whoever made her this upset.

_Imperiused by Cho. Cursed to stay inside. They're off to trick Hermione. Hurry. Dark plans. Rape by McLaggen, _his jaw dropped as he read the words she wrote.

"Gin, I need you to listen to me. I'll send backup aurors to guard you here, alright?" He gently cupped her cheek and despite the tears, she nodded in understanding.

"Hurry," she muttered and he conjured a _Patronus_ so he could send a message to Harry and Draco.

"Go to Harry and Draco. Come to my flat. Ginny's frantic. She's imperiused by Cho. There's a sinister plan against Hermione. Come here as soon as you can!" He ordered his _Patronus_ to send out the message. Once done, he immediately made sure to make Ginny as calm as he possibly could. She's their one chance to save Hermione before it's too late. Also, he needed to make certain that she hadn't been harmed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry Potter came barging into the two-story flat shared by Neville and Ginny. Every step he took was vibrating with a cold stormy energy as he tried to contain his magic that's rippling from within. When Neville's _Patronus_ floated in front of him, he's still at the ministry and was just about to pack his things so he could go check on Hermione. As he heard the message that Cho and McLaggen had evil plans for the love of his life, he could feel the raw power of his magic rising from within. Listening to Hermione's anguished screams at the Malfoy Manor made him promise that it's the last time she would get hurt. He would make Cho and that _bastard_ McLaggen regret the day that they dared to harm Hermione Granger.

He ran upstairs and headed toward the couple's bedroom. He found Neville helping an upset Ginny to calm herself down by offering his girlfriend a glass of water.

"Hello, Nev! How's Gin?" He inquired as he squatted in front of the couple sitting on their bed.

"She's worried sick about Hermione. Maybe you could use _legilimency_ on her," Neville replied as he soothingly ran his hand on Ginny's back in a gesture of comfort.

"Gin?" The fiery redhead immediately looked at him. "Gin, I need your help. I need you to share your memories so that I could save Hermione. Will you do that for me, please?" He pleaded as he held Ginny's hand. When he received a nod, he leaned in closer, pointed his wand in front of her and whispered, _"Legilimens!"_

* * *

_Ginny was walking along Diagon Alley to buy some potion's ingredients for their flat. Opening the door to her favorite potions shop, she immediately headed towards the items she needed. There was no other customer in the store because it's a quiet time since most people were at work. She did not like the shop attendant, Cho Chang, but she just loved the potions here. _

"_Expelliarmus!" She was rooted in her spot as she felt fear creeping up her spine. Her wand flew towards the person who yelled that spell._

_Suddenly, she felt the presence of intrusively dark magic circling her. She couldn't move but she managed a gasp._

_Cho Chang is standing in front of her with an evil glint in her eyes._

_"Imperio!" She was gobsmacked upon hearing that unforgivable curse cast on her._

"_You will invite Hermione Granger to go drinking with you and Luna Lovegood next weekend. You cannot tell anyone about this. You will not stop us from taking your place. You will not leave your house when we do our sinister plot. You will hand me strands of your hair…" Cho's eyes connected with hers and deep inside, she panicked. She knew what this was - a revenge scheme on Hermione Granger. She tried her best to fight the curse but she just could not do it. She's just too weak. Even if she wanted to gain control of her bearings so she could save her best friend, she knew she could not. Ever since that whole diary possession from Tom Riddle, her mental shields were weakened to the extent that she couldn't block even the gentlest legilimens attack._

_When the imperius settled into her system, she could only think of one thing. 'How will I find a way to tell someone about this just so Hermione could be saved?' With a trembling hand and her eyes shooting daggers at this bitch, she reluctantly pulled some strands of her hair and handed it to Cho._

"_Why are you doing this to Hermione?" She managed to whisper as the dark magic compelled her to obey the commands._

"_Just for revenge. I hate Granger for being Potter's beloved one. Nothing personal. Besides, McLaggen wants to rape her so I'm just providing the right drug for that to happen," Cho said with smug arrogant pride._

"_You bitch!" She hissed as she moved to slap Cho but her hand was halted by a firm grip on her wrist._

"_I could imperius you to kill yourself and no one would ever know," Cho threatened and she backpaddled in fear._

"_Harry will stop you," she retorted since she does not want this bitch to have the last word. _

"_McLaggen will make Granger his and no one, not even Harry fucking Potter, can stop him. Now go! Before I change my mind and order you to kill yourself," Cho leaned in and whispered to her ear. Snapping out of it, she ran to the door._

"_Weasley!" She turned to glance at Cho who only threw her wand at her. Since she was surprised, she didn't manage to catch it so it rolled on the floor. Hurriedly crouching down to pick it up, she left the potions shop…_

* * *

"Thank you, Gin," Harry said as he exited her mind.

"Harry we should go, I already called back-up to guard Ginny – "

"Luna is not at her flat! Someone is behind all this!" Draco Malfoy interrupted Neville's statement as the blonde junior auror barged into the bedroom.

"Chang and McLaggen are behind all this. They want revenge on Hermione and me. Most likely Ron too. We need to go get them. Most likely Edgecombe is a part of this plot," Harry explained.

"But why would – "

"Ginny shared her memory. She's imperiused by Cho. Somewhere out there, Hermione is in a pub with a Ginny and Luna lookalike. We have to nail them down and stop McLaggen before he touches Hermione," Harry continued.

"We'll wait when the – "

"Reporting for duty as back-up," Seamus Finnigan and his two comrades entered the bedroom.

"Two of you guys guard Ginny. Malfoy, take one of Seamus' team to come with you in looking for Luna. Nev, you're coming with me," he commanded.

"Yes, Senior Auror Potter!" The men chorused. With determined nods, they split up to perform the tasks assigned to them. Draco and Seamus' Junior Auror exited the master bedroom first and when they heard the sound of disapparition, he looked at Neville.

"Harry, there are hundreds of pubs and clubs all over London. Who knows where they took Hermione?" Neville asked as they exited the master bedroom.

"Take my hand, Neville," he said to his trusty comrade. With a shrug, Neville held his hand and they disapparated.

* * *

With a wobbly landing, Neville let go of Harry's hand. He looked around and saw that they were in a forest of sorts.

"Harry what are we – "

"Promise me that whatever you see here tonight, you won't be telling a single person about it, even Ginny?" Harry's voice was deadly serious that it gave Neville goosebumps.

"Of course, Harry. I would even swear it with an unbreakable vow – "

"I trust you, Nev. There's no need for that," he said.

"So, er, what can I do to help?"

"Just ward the area and then sit there for a while. I'll do this alone. Once I get Hermione's location, we can go rescue her, and that's where you can help," Harry said as he squatted on the floor. Neville leaned on a nearby tree after he cast wards around the area. Giving the signal that the wards were in place, Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"The Master of Death summons the resurrection stone to him… The Master of Death summons the resurrection stone to him…" Neville bit his bottom lip to stop himself from gasping out loud and thereby breaking Harry's concentration. _The Master of Death?! Harry Potter, you really are a living legend! I kind of pity McLaggen and Cho for daring to harm your Hermione, _he mused as he watched his team leader closing his eyes while he continued chanting the words.

He almost yelped in surprise when Harry emitted this eerie glow. His friend's magical aura flaring was in a way that he hadn't felt before. He's already been on a lot of missions with Harry, but this was the first time that his magic was pulsating with raw energy.

As Harry's eyes opened, there's a ring of sorts that floated in front of him which he immediately caught in his hand. He noticed that Harry closed his eyes once again and he turned the ring three times.

This time he could no longer conceal his surprise when a spirit of a tall handsome man in his early fifties floated in front of Harry. This man had the same hair and eye color as Hermione's. The only difference was that his honey-brown locks were not curly.

"Hello, Mr. Granger!" Harry greeted the spirit.

"Harry Potter, my daughter needs you. She's now being taken into this Cheapside motel – "

"But Sir, I can't see where – "

"Close your eyes. I'll enter your body. It will be like a possession so you could see where she is at once," Mr. Granger said. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Neville, as a wizard, had seen a lot of weird and creepy things. This scene right now, with Mr. Granger's spirit entering Harry's body, was really on the top three of the most bizarre things he had ever witnessed.

Around ten minutes later, the spirit of Mr. Granger left Harry's body. He could see his friend massage his head for a few seconds before looking up with a determination that he only remembered seeing when he was about to offer himself up to Voldemort during the final battle. _Harry Potter really loves Hermione Granger very much… I can't wait for that bastard McLaggen to get his arse kicked!_

"Thank you, Mr. Granger," Harry addressed the spirit.

"Good luck, Harry Potter. I give you my blessing... Please take care of my daughter," with that, Mr. Granger disappeared.

"Neville, I know where Hermione is. We're running out of time. We have to go now!" Harry said as he stood up from his position on the ground.

"I'll take the wards down and we can go," he replied as he canceled the wards around the area.

"Take my hand and let's go. Whatever you do, Nev, McLaggen is mine! Stun me if I get out of control – "

"But Harry – "

"Promise me, Nev!"

"Of course, mate. I'll make sure you won't kill him," he promised.

"Good. Now let's go!" Harry held out a hand which he immediately accepted.

* * *

Harry Potter side-apparated Neville Longbottom directly inside the motel room Cormac McLaggen brought Hermione to. The sight he saw made his blood boil that the temperature inside the bedroom dropped a notch because of his raging anger.

The fucking bastard was now buck naked while planting kisses all over Hermione's neck. To his surprise, Hermione seemed to be enjoying it. _Right! She's been drugged with ecstasy…_

"Get the fuck away from her, you slimy bastard!" He hissed angrily as he wrapped his fist around McLaggen's neck to pull him off of her.

"What the – "

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" He hissed angrily. Due to his intense hatred for the man, he didn't notice that he managed to cast the spell without a wand. Walking towards McLaggen, he once again choked the bastard while invading his mind the way Snape used to do to him in his fifth year. Flicking his wrist, his wand flew to his hand as he glared at a now scared McLaggen.

"_Legilimens!"_

* * *

_Cormac was waiting for his conspirators, Chang and Edgecombe to arrive. They were at The Hog's Head once again so they could meet for the next part of their plan. They had already succeeded in destroying Ronald Weasley's life so now they must move on to Potter and Granger, the two members who were harder to pin down._

_After fifteen minutes of waiting, he saw the two witches enter the pub together. The other men were leering at them but they didn't mind. He waved them over and they approached him._

"_I'm sure you've read the papers," Cho smirked._

"_Yes. Your drinks worked their magic to perfection. Now, all we have to do is find the perfect plot on Potter – "_

"_I've been spying on the aurors and asking around. All three of us, let alone just one of us, won't be able to do something to Potter," Edgecombe interrupted him._

"_So? Are we just gonna sit here and let Potter walk all over us?" He challenged._

"_Of course, not. But we have the perfect plan that will certainly crush the poor tragic hero's heart forever," Cho said with a sinister smile._

"_Oh? Care to share?" He whispered conspiratorially and the two witches giggled._

"_With this!" Cho raised a tiny pink colored pill in the air and he gave her a confused look._

"_It's a muggle drug. A stimulant actually. It makes her high and sex-crazed. Cho over here changed the formula to be ten times worse. We imperius that bitch Granger's friends, Weaslette and Loony, and then, we disguise as them, bring her to a pub or wherever, convince her to take this and then she'll be yours," Edgecombe explained with excitement._

"_You're sure this is foolproof?" He raised an eyebrow with disbelief._

"_Granger will be so horny that she'll fuck a horse just to relieve the ache in her slutty cunt. If she doesn't get fucked in twenty-four hours upon taking the pill, she'll die. Also, I added a fertility component in the pill so when you make her yours, she will surely get pregnant. After that, you will break Harry bloody Potter's heart," Cho said with pride._

"_You witches are pure evil geniuses!" He praised. Finally! Hermione Granger's arse would be his. He couldn't wait to be the envy of all wizards for banging the catch of the century. And the best part, Harry fucking Potter and his idiot sidekick could do nothing but watch as he won the ultimate prize._

"_Thank you!" Cho flipped her hair and Edgecombe winked._

"_Now when should we drug – "_

"_Tsk! Tsk! Patience, Cormac! We need Potter to get his hopes up first. Let him pine over his precious Granger thinking that he now has a chance to be with her. And then, when he least expects it, you come in and steal her away. After you fuck Granger to your dick's content, we'll send Potter pictures of how you ravaged the one woman he's always wanted," Edgecombe interrupted him. The two witches glanced at each other before they high-fived._

"_I love the way you ladies use your Ravenclaw brains for something so Slytherin and evil," he grinned as he imagined all the ways he'd be fucking Hermione Granger soon..._

* * *

"I'll kill you - you bastard!" Harry Potter hissed as he punched Cormac McLaggen squarely on the face. Coupled with his magical strength and energy, he managed to loosen a tooth on this maniac's face as his upper lip and nose bled.

"Harry?" A beguiling voice broke his concentration on maiming this bastard who dared to hurt Hermione. He turned his head toward her and he gulped. She was sitting on the bed in nothing but a pair of red lacy undergarments and she had a lustful look in her eyes. He noticed that Neville was looking everywhere except at her.

"I'm here, Hermione... He can't hurt you now," he reassured her and she giggled.

"My hero!" Her voice was playful as she swooned while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Nev, take this bastard to HQ. Lock him in for questioning. Assemble a team to find Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. They must be back at their homes now."

"But what about Hermione, Harry?" Neville's voice was filled with worry.

"I need to do something to save her," he shrugged while looking away. He couldn't tell his friend that he had to bring Hermione to sexual completion just so he could save her life.

"Shouldn't you take her to St. Mungo's or something? She's clearly not herself," Neville was confused.

"I saw McLaggen's memories. Within twenty-four hours she'd be like this, er, - "

"It's alright Harry, I understand," Neville said awkwardly.

"Right. So, yes. I'll take care of her," he continued.

"She won't die, right?"

"Not if I can help it," Harry declared.

"Well, mate, good luck. I'll be off to HQ with this trash so I can question him. I'll update you tomorrow, yeah?" Neville said.

"Thanks – "

"Harry…" Hermione moaned.

"I'll just go," Neville gestured to the door after clearing his throat. Since he knew his cheeks were flushed due to embarrassment and his burgeoning arousal, he just nodded in reply. Neville dropped a prisoner's portkey on McLaggen that would lead him straight to a high-security holding cell. With a cheeky salute to Harry, Neville disapparated.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled.

"Merlin, help me," he muttered as he slowly walked toward the mattress. He looked up so he could avoid the very sensual sight in front of him. His eyes widened when she roughly tugged on his hand and he ended up plonked on top of her.

"Hermione – " whatever explanations he was about to say got interrupted since she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. _Oh, my fucking Merlin! I can't believe this is happening to me…_

Hermione aggressively kissed him as her tongue demanded entry. Since this was the hottest kiss he had ever encountered in his entire life, he moaned. When he felt her tongue probing his mouth, his cock immediately stood in attention. As they pulled apart for air, their eyes met. Her eyes of molten chocolate blazing with desire.

"Clothes off, Harry!" She demanded as her fingers played on his jaw.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He was very worried about her.

"I'll feel better if you take your clothes off," she replied saucily before she erupted into a fit of giggles. He sighed in defeat. It seemed that whatever drug Cho had created for her, it was more potent than he expected. Hermione was clearly high.

He sat up from his position on top of her as he started unbuttoning the dress shirt of his auror uniform.

"So slow…" She groaned impatiently as she sat up on the bed and her hand cupped the tent in his trousers. _Oh my! _Since he couldn't deny her anything, with a flick of his wrist, he vanished his clothes so he was now kneeling beside her in his birthday suit. His cheeks immediately reddened when her eyes zoomed in on his long hard cock. True to Hermione Granger's nature to learn something new, she raised one finger and lightly poked his pulsating cock.

"Mione…" He groaned.

"Wow… You are so, well, big… The other guy is like one-fourth of you," she giggled. Her bold observation made him proud and mortified at the same time.

"You're gonna kill me, you bloody tease," he said with exasperation which made her giggle again.

"Can I touch, Harry?" She said with a sly grin. _What the fuck? This is like a wet dream turning into a reality…_

"Her – mione," he moaned as her hands closed around the head of his cock.

"I want you to fuck me, Harry," the desire in her eyes made him want to explode.

"Good lord!" This was the very fulfillment of his erotic fantasies to have her begging to be taken by him, but everything just seemed so wrong. He felt that he was taking advantage of her drug-induced promiscuity.

"Harry," she whined. _Fuck the consequences. Cho told McLaggen in the memory I saw that Hermione could die because of the lust in her system… She needs to let this all out…_

He lovingly cupped her face as his eyes stared intently into her own. "I love you," he whispered before lowering his lips to kiss her with all the passion, desire, and love that he had kept hidden all these years. He wrapped an arm around her waist so he could pull her closer. As his tongue probed her mouth, he slowly lifted her so she could straddle his lap. His hand on her waist went around her back so he could release the clasp on her bra.

"Harry… touch me…"

"Whatever you want," he whispered against her ear as his fingers glided down her back to cup her arse while his other hand lowered her bra from her shoulders. Kissing her once again, this time around, he lowered her so she could lay down on the bed.

He hovered on top of her but he did not do anything except to watch her. He wanted to commit every intricate detail of her in his memory. He could see everything because the lights were on. And wow! He still could not believe that he was naked in bed with the woman of his fantasies. His musings were interrupted when Hermione's hands roughly groped his own and placed them on her perfectly pert breasts and hardened nipples.

"Fuck," he groaned as his calloused palms pressed on her soft mounds. Raising her hands, Hermione pulled him closer so she could kiss him. Despite feeling very nervous because he knew this was the first time for both of them, he was determined to save her and to make this as pleasurable for her as possible. When they pulled apart, he decided it was time to be more aggressive. His lips trailed kisses down her neck and he smiled against her skin when he felt her shiver in arousal as she made sexy whimpering sounds.

As his tongue circled her hardened tips while he fondled her other breast, she screamed his name. Determined to make her ready and very much aroused before taking her, he sucked on her nipple as he pinched the other one.

"Now, Harry! Now!" She begged but when he lifted his face from her breast, he shook his head and smirked at her.

"Harry…" He couldn't tell if the sound she made was a whine or a moan. He continued his ministrations on her other breast and this time around, his right hand moved lower. When he felt the lace on her hip, he tried tugging it lower. To his irritation, their position made it hard for him to remove her knickers. Feeling frustrated, he lifted his mouth from her breast, gave her a playful wink before using both of his hands to rip her knickers. Now naked in front of him, he looked at her once again. Since her legs were still wrapped around his waist, he could not see the one part of her that he so wanted to see. So, he gently maneuvered her legs away from his waist. Given her high, she spread her legs wider and he bit his bottom lip when she started playing with her nipples while giving him a sultry look.

He did not know where to focus his eyes. If he looked up, it was so erotic to watch her playing with herself but if he looked down, her spread legs exposed her glistening slit which made his mouth water since he longed to taste her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Do you mind if I – "

"I want you to fuck me... But you're so insistent on taking things slow!" She said with annoyance which made him laugh. _I don't know if she's gonna remember all this when the drug leaves her system, but Merlin!_

"So impatient," he teased as his fingers lowered on her pussy to slowly rub on it. Experimenting with upward rubs, he smirked when her leg jerked and he felt her pussy coating his fingers. Finding the grail of female arousal that he'd only read about from Seamus Finnigan's subscriptions of the _PlayWizard_ during their Hogwarts years, he used his thumb to rub on her clit as he slowly eased his index finger inside of her soaking cunt.

"No more teasing… I want you," she pleaded. Lifting his fingers from her pussy, he licked her juices from them which made him eager for more. Since he could never deny her anything, with a firm grip on his cock, he teasingly rubbed it up and down her drenched slit. _Fuck! I won't last long… If rubbing against her slit is so fucking good, I can't imagine how bloody perfect it would be when I finally pound in and out of her… _No longer able to control himself, he gently entered her body. As he felt her barrier, he glanced up at her. His heart melted at the sight of Hermione with her hair spread wildly against a pillow and her chest rising and falling to her deep intakes of breath. She just looked so beautiful…

"Harry…" With her urging, he pushed all the way in. _Fuck! She's so tight, _he closed his eyes so he could stop himself from roughly thrusting in and out of her body. This was the best feeling of pain and pleasure that he had never experienced before. The ache in his cock was barely tolerable since he'd been wanting some relief ever since her dainty finger poked his bulbous head.

"Shit! No wonder Ginny says... men with big cocks... are like a combo of a saint... and the devil," she muttered as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He hovered on top of her so he could give her tender kisses.

"I'm so sorry it hurts, Hermione," he whispered against her lips.

"Just... Don't move... yet," she whimpered in pain so he kissed her again. After a minute or two, he gritted his teeth when Hermione's hips bucked against his.

"Hermione…Stop… Can't – " His pleading murmur was halted when she whispered, "you can fuck me... as hard as you want now." With that go-signal, he slowly pulled out of her, making them groan simultaneously, and then, he pounded inside of her in one long deep thrust.

"Harry!" She screamed his name in pleasure.

"You're so beautiful…" He was looking into her eyes as he moved in and out of her. With her inner walls clenching tightly around him, her warmth cradling his cock in a way that he had never felt before, he knew that he wouldn't last long. Desiring for them to reach their peak together, he lowered a hand so he could stroke her clit as he continued fucking her…

It wasn't long after when their lips were locked in a heated kiss as they devoured each other's screams of pleasure that his hot load shot deep within her body. They came together in deep pants, sweaty bodies, hearts beating erratically, and a delirious shiver that was only experienced by perfectly matched lovers. Both of them were looking into each other's lust-filled eyes as the afterglow of their sexual ecstasy settled between them.

"Her – Hermione I – " he breathed as he cradled her face.

"Wow… Is that… your first?" She panted. Since he's still basking in the afterglow and the heady smell of sex in the air, he barely managed a nod. Besides, since he's still buried deep within her, he could hardly concentrate on anything else.

"Why?" She asked with confusion.

"Fangirls… want me… trophy… I want… my first… to be… special," he struggled to reply.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something's wrong… isn't it?" She mused.

"Yes… But, don't you worry… I got you," he reassured her before pecking her lips lovingly.

"I'm still… so… Merlin! Harry, again…" she pleaded.

"At your service," he said huskily as he played with her nipples. Roughly pulling out of her, she gasped when he pushed her on her stomach. This time around, he lazily entered her from behind while he whispered how sexy she was and how much he had always desired her…

* * *

Hermione Granger groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. The last thing she could remember was being coerced by her friends to take one ecstasy tablet. Since she's determined to finally let loose on the last night she would drink and cry because of Ron, she relented. Everything seemed hazy now. She could only remember seeing McLaggen there and then they were snogging… And then…

_Oh, my fucking Merlin! I lost my virginity to bloody McLaggen! _She was mentally panicking. Deciding to be a Gryffindor, she looked up to see the face of the vigorous lover she could only faintly remember. When she saw a chiseled jaw with a sexy stubble and messy raven hair, she gulped. _Oh my! Harry! How did he get here?_

"Harry…" She lightly poked his chest.

"Hermione… You're still game for number six," he muttered with a lazy smile. His eyes still closed.

_Number six? We had sex five times? _She was gob-smacked. No wonder she could hardly feel her legs and her body felt like she got hit by a stampede down there. When Harry moved to plonk his leg on top of her own, she blushed. _No wonder my vagina feels so… I don't even know what it feels… Harry is bloody enormous, _she winced in pain and sensual awareness as she felt his long hard morning wood pressing against her.

"Harry… Wake up," her voice was louder this time. Harry moaned in protest but he opened his eyes.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Er, hi," she whispered as her cheeks flushed even more.

"Are you alright?" His finger playfully caressed her nose.

"Harry, what happened last night?" She gently inquired. When she saw him frown and his teeth gritting in restrained fury, she got worried. _Did I sexually abuse him last night? _She thought at first but then she mentally cursed herself for her silliness. Even without the drugs, she could never beat Harry Potter in a duel, so, if she came on to him, he could have easily rebuffed her if he wanted to. _Given we're lying naked here, then it means he didn't stop me, _her heart pounded erratically at this realization. _Does this mean he's attracted to me? Or is this him being noble again?_

"Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and that bastard McLaggen plotted against you. Well all three of us. Long story short, the Ginny and Luna you were with last night were imposters. They planned to drug you and for you to get fucked and impregnated by that idiot McLaggen," she could feel his magic vibrating on his skin since their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Harry…" She pressed her face against his chest to calm him down.

"Sorry, it's just! Fuck! He planned to rape you, Hermione! They conspired against you so you could be trapped in – "

"Hey! Look at me… It's okay. You saved me. I'm alright," she reassured him.

"No, you're not. Hermione, I slept with you so that you won't die!" He said angrily.

"Wha – what does that even mean?" She stopped herself from crying out loud. It hurt so much that he only slept with her to save her life. _Harry Potter, you bloody noble prat!_

"The pill they gave you makes you so horny. If in twenty-four hours you don't let loose of the heat, you'd die from the delirium. And the worst part, there's a fertility component in it, that you'd most likely get pregnant and – "

"I'll be fine. You don't need to take any responsibility should I get – "

"Hermione, that's not what I meant!" He insisted.

"Then – what – " She wiped a stray tear away. _Shit! I'm not supposed to let him see me crying over this rejection._

"Oh, Merlin! Love, that's not it! Shit! Okay… Listen, if you get pregnant, I won't abandon you. I'll be here for you and the baby… I know you don't love me back – "

"Stop!" She interrupted his ranting by covering his mouth with her hand. His emerald green eyes widened in surprise but he nodded.

"Okay, so since we're already here, I just want to say that while I appreciate your sacrifice – " he lifted her hand that's covering his mouth.

"Look, Hermione, I'm in love with you okay," he whispered.

"What? Why?" She gasped.

"In that tent. I fell in love with you there. But I – "

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I was gonna die and then you had Ron – "

"I can't believe this is happening!" She remarked.

"It's okay. I know you don't – "

"Merlin, Harry! I fancied you since our third year but I just gave up on you the summer before sixth." She rolled her eyes at his naivety.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. So, what happens next? Everything is so hazy. I don't even remember my first time, which is rather sad really," she chuckled.

"I could show you my memories. Or, we could do it again," he joked.

"In as much as I want to, I think I cannot take anymore. I feel so sore down there that I can't explain it," she probably looked like a tomato now with all her blushing.

"Yeah, you were a wildcat last night. I can't believe Cho made that hyper-stimulated drug. If I weren't a virgin – "

"Woah! You too?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course! I don't want to go around and sowing my wild oats to have random women claiming to be pregnant with my love child. That's stupid!" He huffed and she giggled at that. He poked her side to admonish her but she laughed even louder.

"You're just awkward around women," she teased.

"Snogging is one thing. And I already get so flustered at that," he admitted sheepishly.

"Now I feel like I took advantage of you or something," she said with an amused grin.

"Oh yes, you did! So, you have to face the consequences of your actions," he feigned a severe look.

"Oh? Is that so? Pray tell me what are the consequences?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Be my girlfriend if you don't end up pregnant. And if you do, marry me," he said seriously.

"Hmmm… that could be arranged," she replied.

"Really?"

"Of course, really! I have to take responsibility for tarnishing your honor," she joked and he tickled her.

"You cheeky witch!" He attacked her sides which made her giggle like a crazy harlot.

"Stop! Harry! No!" She said between giggles. When he relented, she noticed the wistful look in his eyes.

"You really do love me, don't you?" She sighed dreamily.

"Yes! Yes, I do."

"That bitch Chang's nightmare just came true and it's her fault," she said as her fingers played with his hair.

"Hmmm?"

"She's always feared that you'd pick me over her… and then – "

"But I always choose you over her, even then," he pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't believe they set all of this up. That petty plan," she whispered.

"I know…"

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, we already got McLaggen. Neville is tasked to go after Cho and Marietta. While I hope Draco finds Luna. With Ginny _imperiused, _maybe they hid Luna somewhere – "

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, love – "

"Love? Hmm… I like that," she interrupted.

"As I was saying," he rolled his eyes and she chuckled. "We'll know more about this plot during their trial. Rest assured they won't get off easy. I'll pin them down for their sinister attempt to drug rape you. And for destroying Ron's career. But mostly for what they tried on you. Besides with the use of an unforgivable – "

"I love the way you're so protective," she snuggled closer to him.

"That's because I love you, Granger," he tightened his hold on her.

"Took you long enough to admit it, Potter," she replied as she closed her eyes once again. They could talk later. She just wanted to savor this moment with him. Besides, she couldn't feel her legs anyway, so she might as well stay in bed all day.


	5. Chapter 5

**VICIOUS INTENTIONS AND ARDENT DESIRES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Chang – Edgecombe – McLaggen Trials

Pansy Parkinson was moaning out loud while on all fours. The mattress in the master bedroom of the flat she rented with her new husband, Ronald Weasley, was making squeaky sounds as the headboard collided on the wall with every deep thrust of her husband's thick throbbing cock. Reaching her hand lower so she could stroke her clit as Ron fucked her relentlessly from behind, she shivered as her body was filled with so much pleasure.

"Pansy…" Ron groaned as he pounded wildly in and out of her.

"Fuck! Harder!" She hissed in pleasure as she felt her inner walls being stretched so beautifully. She may not be in love with her husband but Ron surely knew what to do with his cock. His cock was not as long as Draco's were but Merlin! Ron's girth was just so fucking delicious.

Ron wrapped an arm around her waist as he kissed her nape while roughly gyrating his hips to bury himself deep within her. She could feel herself nearing her peak as her inner walls clenched him tightly. She was getting closer and closer to her ecstasy as Ron doubled his efforts to bring her to that special place that no other man except for him had ever taken her to. She was about to scream his name in sexual release but then, there was a loud knocking outside their bedroom door.

"Fuck!" Ron hissed angrily.

"Aurors! We're here to see Pansy Parkinson!" Whoever the hell it was outside said in a strong determined voice. _Shit! Why would aurors want to talk to me? _The lust clouding her mind was immediately flushed away as she heard the threatening masculine voice.

"Just a second!" Ron called out. She whimpered in protest as he roughly pulled out of her body.

"I'll just… wrap myself in… a robe," she panted.

"Yes… yes do that," Ron replied breathily as he got out of bed. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, Ron summoned their robes. He hurriedly threw her robe at her which she easily caught. Dressing themselves as quickly as possible, Ron walked towards the door. She tried to keep the panic from creeping up her spine as a group of aurors entered their bedroom.

"We're here to take Ms. Pansy Parkinson with us for questioning," Auror Neville Longbottom handed her a warrant.

"What the fuck, Neville? You can't just take my wife! She's pregnant!" Ron protested. She looked at her husband with disbelief and well, affection. She could not believe that he was defending her even if she only seduced him into marrying her because of the baby in her womb.

"Upon initial investigation, Chang, Edgecombe, and McLaggen, all three of them who are in our custody, have pointed out Pansy Par – er, Weasley's involvement in their elaborate revenge plot on the Golden Trio," Neville explained calmly.

"Pansy – is this true?" Ron looked at her with a combination of surprise, hurt, anger, and understanding.

"Ron, I – I can explain," she started to say but Ron just shook his head.

"No! It all makes sense now. The drinks, the fantasies… Oddly enough, in as much as I feel betrayed, I understand. Besides, we're already married and you're pregnant with my child," Ron sighed.

"Ron… I am so sorry," she sniffed.

"Nev, who's filing the complaint?" Ron's voice was so calm yet it was so cold that it made her shiver in fear.

"Harry filed the complaint on Hermione's behalf. She's still shaken up from getting drugged so that she would – Anyway, the details are confidential. I am sorry, mate," Neville said.

"Nev, I can't let you take Pansy, she's – "

"Auror Longbottom, I'll come with you. I need to – "

"Pansy, no! The baby!" Ron exclaimed while frowning at her.

"It's just for questioning. Besides, I know that my statement could help this case. Ron, I need to do this," she explained as she wiped away her tears of guilt.

"We will treat your pregnant wife with respect, Ron. You will have to talk to Harry and Hermione about not filing a case on Pansy though. But first, we have to ask her about her involvement in all of this," Neville reassured her husband.

"Do I need to surrender my wand – "

"No, there's no need for that. We'll just wait for you to change," Neville interrupted her.

"Thanks, mate," Ron sighed. Receiving a look from her husband, she nodded at the Aurors and went to the bathroom to change into warm comfortable clothes. _I just hope Potter and Granger won't file a case against me… If they do, then I best be ready to face the consequences of my actions…_

* * *

"The Wizengamot is now in session for the Chang, Edgecombe, and McLaggen trials. So, ordered! Please bring forth the accused," Lord Gerard Greengrass, the Chief Warlock announced after pounding the gavel to its block. The wide double doors were opened by the aurors before Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Cormac McLaggen, all looking worn-out and dirty, walked toward the defense stand. They were restrained by the magic-binding handcuffs on their wrists. As the trio turned their eyes on Harry and Hermione, they glared at the couple sitting next to each other.

"Ms. Cho Chang, Ms. Marietta Edgecombe, and Mr. Cormac McLaggen, how do you plead?" The Chief Wizard stared at each of the accused with an angry look in his eyes.

"Not guilty!" The trio chorused which made the assembly gasp in outrage.

"Not guilty, my arse!" Harry hissed angrily as he almost stood up from his seat. Hermione gently held his hand and his anger immediately dissipated.

"Harry… They're not worth it," Hermione whispered in his ear as her fingers toyed on the calloused skin of his palm.

"But – "

"Let the courts handle them," she gave him a small smile which he returned with a pout. Rolling her eyes, she whispered something naughty that made his mind focus on the more pleasurable things that she promised to do to him if he reined in his temper.

"We call in Mrs. Pansy Parkinson – Weasley to the witness stand," Lord Greengrass addressed the hall.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and his new wife who was seated on the other side. Hermione smiled when she watched Ron who escorted Pansy toward the stand. Even if she didn't get her _Happily Ever After _with him, she's still so proud of the level of maturity he displayed by doing the right thing.

"Does it still hurt?" Harry asked.

"Sorry?"

"Seeing her with Ron?" Harry added and she shook her head to mean no. There was a contented smile on her face as she looked at him.

"No. I'm actually proud of him for being mature enough about what happened and for doing the right thing. You know, about the baby and all – "

"Do you still love him?" He just wanted to know.

"I will always love him because he's my friend first and foremost. When we were together, there were times I was happy and then sometimes, I was just exasperated and downtrodden because he does not understand me… I moved on from you many years ago because of my feelings for him… And then this scandal happened… You were there for me and my feelings for you rekindled… He'll always be my friend, but we're just not meant to be… Because I belong to you. Do you understand that?" Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with so much honesty. He could also see so much love in them - her love for him.

"Yes… I perfectly understand," he slowly lowered his face to hers, seemingly forgetting where they were at this particular moment. Their lips were mere centimeters away from each other when they pulled apart upon hearing the pounding of a gavel on the block. They exchanged sheepish and embarrassed glances as they focused on the trial once again.

"Mrs. Weasley, since you are, per records, pregnant, you are required to swear on your magic. Do you consent?" Lord Greengrass asked the witch on the stand.

"Yes, Sir… I, Pansy Parkinson – Weasley, swear on my life and magic that I will tell the truth and all information pertinent to this trial. So, mote it be. _Lumos!_" When a bright light emitted from the tip of her wand, the Chief Warlock nodded in acceptance.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you tell us all that you know about Ms. Chang, Ms. Edgecombe, and Mr. McLaggen's plan on Ms. Hermione Granger?"

"I didn't know about their plan for Ms. Granger. Well, I only got some of the details when the Aurors, headed by Auror Longbottom summoned me for questioning. But when I met Marietta Edgecombe around six months ago, I knew that she had some sort of hatred for the Golden Trio," Pansy replied.

"What happened during your meeting with Marietta Edgecombe?"

"Marietta and I met in the Leaky Cauldron. I found it weird but since I was desperate, I met up with her. I got an owl from her and Cho Chang saying they had a job for me. Since my father's Death Eater involvement caused the Parkinsons to lose our wealth, I met with them. At the Leaky, it was only Marietta there. Anyway, she says that if I successfully seduce Ronald Weasley, they'll be giving me some money. Not only that, they will make sure that I'll be set for life since they'll make a way for me to marry Ron. Since I was desperate, I agreed. I handed them some strands of my hair. I reckoned it was for a love potion, but I wasn't sure. There was not much detail. She only stayed with me at the Leaky for less than thirty minutes. Anyway, when Ron had a big game abroad, Edgecombe met me again and handed me a portkey that will lead me straight to the venue. I was given the instructions to dress sexy and to give it all I got in seducing Ron. When I was there, I guess I was just lucky to have found Ron all alone in the locker rooms. You all know what happened since the scandal's all over the papers," Pansy explained.

"Are you aware that you could go to jail because of your part in this conspiracy? And more importantly, line theft against Mr. Ronald Weasley?" This time around, there's an accusatory tone in Lord Greengrass's voice.

"Yes, sir. I am perfectly aware of that fact," Pansy admitted with shame.

"Does anyone else have questions for Mrs. Weasley?" The Chief Warlock asked the members of the Wizengamot. When no wands were raised, the stern man turned to the witch.

"That will be all Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for your cooperation." Ron stood up from his seat so he could escort his wife back to their bench.

"Why is that bitch getting away with this? She's part of this scheme?!" Marietta Edgecombe snarled.

"Shut up, Edgecombe!" Cormac McLaggen hissed.

"What?! It's true – "

"Order! Order in the Wizengamot!" Lord Greengrass pounded the gavel to interrupt the whining of the accused party.

"A warning to the defense! Please tell your clients that their interruption of the proceedings could have them penalized for contempt of court!" At this reprimand, the accused sighed and nodded sheepishly.

"Let us proceed. Let us now call Ms. Ginny Weasley to the stand!" Sitting beside Ron and Pansy, Ginny stood up from her seat. She gave one glance at her boyfriend, Neville, for support. Since Neville was on duty, the auror only smiled at his girlfriend.

After being dosed with three drops of _Veritaserum, _Ginny took the stand for questioning.

"Please state your name," the auror who administered the potion confirmed its effectivity.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny said in a neutral voice.

"She's now ready for questioning your honor," the auror nodded to the Chief Warlock.

"Ms. Weasley could you please tell us all that you know about the involvement of all the accused in this case…"

"I entered my favorite potions shop to buy supplies for the flat my boyfriend, Neville, and I share. Upon entering, I was attacked from behind by an _Expelliarmus. _I was surprised to find Cho Chang there with an evil smirk on her face. She then cast an _Imperius _curse on me. She commanded me to invite Hermione out for drinks and then told me to never tell anyone about it. Also, she asked for strands of my hair. Anyway, I tried my hardest to fight it, but I cannot. She even threatened that she could order me to kill myself should I disobey her command. I left the potions shop feeling very shaken. On the day of their plan, I got a message from Cho, telling me that she'll come for me if I tell anyone about their plan. She also told me that I cannot leave the house. Neville found me in our bedroom, very distraught. Since my orders were to not tell anyone verbally, I tried writing a cryptic message. Thank Merlin it worked. So, Neville sent a Patronus message to Draco and Harry. Harry, Draco, and Seamus' arrived with other aurors. Harry used legilimens on me so he could watch my memory of Cho's curse. The aurors went off to follow their orders. I had two guards with me, Draco left to find Luna, and Neville accompanied Harry to find Hermione. That's all I know," Ginny narrated.

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley," she was given the anti-dote before returning to her seat.

"May we call in Ms. Hermione Granger to the stand please," Harry squeezed her hand in support.

"Permission to speak your honor," Hermione addressed the Chief Warlock.

"Granted."

"The ordeal is entirely too difficult for me to discuss. Can I just offer my memories instead?"

"Request granted. Please step forward to offer your memories and to swear on its authenticity." With a nod in reply, Hermione walked toward the auror-in-charge, offered her memories and swore to its legitimacy.

Everyone watched with bated breaths as the memory played on the projection bowl. They saw the _Patronus _invite from Ginny, the owl that detailed the venue for drinks, the meet-up in the club, Hermione being coerced to take the drug, their wild behavior, and then conveniently running into Cormac McLaggen. The memory ended with Hermione and Cormac entering a motel room.

"Thank you for sharing your memories, Ms. Granger. We know how difficult this must be for you… Anyway, may we call the accused, Cormac McLaggen, to the stand."

To Harry's utter annoyance, Cormac McLaggen walked with his usual confident swagger. Throwing Hermione a lustful smirk, the bastard had a smug look on his face as he stared at the Chief Warlock.

"Permission to speak, your honor," the bastard said. With his jaw clenched, Lord Greengrass only nodded.

"As a pureblood, I invoke my right against the use of dosing _veritaserum _on my person for the entire duration of this trial. After all, my alleged attempted rape case is against a _muggleborn_," he smirked as he said the last word.

"While Mr. McLaggen has a point – " at this, the crowd who supported the prosecution showed their anger.

"Order! Order!" Lord Greengrass said sternly. When the crowd begrudgingly calmed down, the Chief Warlock returned the cocky bastard's smug look with a smirk of his own.

"Ms. Hermione Granger is indeed a muggleborn, yes, but as a protected member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, she is by all means considered pureblood. Besides, the Wizengamot is now doing their best to amend the law on the separation amongst blood status," Lord Greengrass stared at McLaggen with unconcealed anger. The bastard gulped. He realized that he was really in trouble now.

"How could she be a _protected_ of the House of Potter?" The Defense Attorney argued. At this very rude questioning of Hermione's status, Harry Potter stood up from his seat despite Hermione's attempts to stop him. As his magical aura was vibrating on his skin, with his eyes shooting daggers at McLaggen and their poor excuse for a bigoted lawyer, he pointed a wandless _sonorous _charm on his neck.

"Hermione Jean Granger is the future Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Hence, she is immediately protected by my magical house," he announced. There were gasps of surprise all around the room. A few members of the press that were allowed to document this trial turned their cameras on him.

"What an outrage! We weren't privy to this information!" The lawyer contested.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but who are you to protest in the affairs of an Ancient and Noble House?" Harry said with gritted teeth.

"Screw you, Potter! You've been lusting after Granger ever since! And just when I'm about to finally make her mine, you swooped right in and claimed her for yourself!" Cormac McLaggen snarled.

"Mr. McLaggen! Surely that statement is more or less considered an admission from you?" The Chief Warlock smirked at the idiotic rapist who's really just a poor excuse of a wizard.

"I – I – No! That's not – I mean…" McLaggen was ashen-faced as he turned to his lawyer for help.

"Shut up, McLaggen! I curse the night we met you in that pub! Your honor, permission to speak?" Cho interrupted.

"Granted."

"I change my plea to guilty and I'll still testify per trial protocols," Cho said in defeat. To the assembly's surprise, Marietta Edgecombe stood up as well.

"I too plead guilty, your honor!"

"You bitches are idiots! We could still – " Cormac hissed but he immediately stopped when the Chief Warlock pounded the gavel once again.

"McLaggen, you will have an additional fine for contempt of court. Just go to the _bloody _stand! Aurors, please do the honors…" Lord Greengrass gestured to the stand and the Aurors roughly poured drops of _veritaserum _to the bastard's mouth.

"What's your name?"

"Cormac Tiberius McLaggen."

"Did you plan to rape Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. I want Granger. She's mine. Besides, if I fucked Granger when we drugged her, I would have gotten her pregnant, and as a pureblood, she'll be forced to marry me. When that happens, I'll finally get my revenge on that bastard who took everything away from me, Ronald _fucking_ Weasley. Also, Potter wants Granger, and I hate the _bloody _Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die, so it's a win-win for me," McLaggen replied in an emotionless voice because of the potion.

"Are you in love with Hermione Granger?"

"No. I just want her because she's the best, the Catch of the Century. McLaggens always have the best, and so, she should've been mine."

"We're you involved in the scandal that happened to Ronald Weasley?"

"Chang and Edgecombe helped me to execute my revenge plan. Chang is a potions genius and since Weasley's an idiot, she supplied him with a drink that he believes to help calm his nerves. He didn't know that it's a special form of lust and fertility drink. I want to destroy Weasley's career and for his girlfriend, Granger, to leave him."

"Do you have plans for Harry Potter?"

"I wanted to get my revenge on Potter but Chang and Edgecombe are adamant that we cannot defeat him. So, by taking Granger away because of me impregnating her, we'd cause Potter his greatest heartbreak. That's our only revenge plan on Potter," McLaggen continued in the same voice.

"Are you the mastermind of the revenge plot on the Golden Trio?"

"I suggested the revenge plot, yes. I was the one who convinced Chang and Edgecombe to join me. As for the execution of the plot, Chang and Edgecombe did the work. Chang with the mystery drink for Weasley and the substance they had Granger take."

"I think we've heard enough! Aurors, give him the antidote. Ms. Chang, you're up! Ms. Edgecombe, you're next!" The Chief Warlock sighed.

The trial sped up after that. Harry wrapped a protective arm around Hermione who quietly sobbed when Cho and Marietta took the stand. Marietta's only reason for seeking revenge on Hermione was jealousy over her success in the ministry and also for the cursed pimples back at Hogwarts. Cho, on the other hand, hated Hermione for always being the number one girl in Harry Potter's life. Cho elaborated that she mostly wanted revenge on Harry by hurting Hermione, his weakness. She explained that if Hermione suffered from a heartbreak and a loveless marriage with McLaggen, then she would finally get her revenge on Harry. She also added that she blamed him for Cedric's death.

Luna then went on to testify. It was Edgecombe who went after her. She was attacked in her office at the Quibbler. She had a similar experience with Ginny who was _imperiused _to give strands of her hair. She was also ordered to hide for three days and to not tell anyone. Ron was asked to briefly testify about the mystery drinks he had been receiving just to corroborate the details already described by Cho.

After three hours of court proceedings in the morning and another two hours after the lunch recess, the members of the Wizengamot voted for the conviction of all the accused. Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Cormac McLaggen were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for conspiracy leading to attempted rape of Hermione Granger, plotting which resulted in line theft and public humiliation of Ronald Weasley, and the unforgivable curses on Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

With Hermione on his arm, Harry led them to the exit when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his best mate, Ron Weasley, and his pregnant wife, Pansy, standing in front of them with shy smiles.

"Hey mate! I just – er, I want to thank you for not filing a case on Pansy – " Ron started but Hermione interrupted him.

"I told Harry to not include Pansy in the complaint, Ron. She's not really part of the scheme. Besides, she's pregnant. Your baby needs a mother," Hermione smiled at her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh… Thank you, Hermione," Ron muttered.

"Ms. Granger, I – " Pansy started to say but Hermione shook her head.

"Please call me Hermione. Besides, as my best friend's wife, shouldn't we be friends as well?" Hermione smiled.

"For what it's worth, I am so – so sorry, Hermione," Pansy sniffed. Harry had a fond smile on his face as his fiancée hugged the crying woman.

"Hey, it's okay… Friends?" Hermione offered and Pansy nodded shyly.

"Ron?" Hermione turned to their ginger-haired best friend.

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"Take good care of your wife and baby. I'm proud of you for doing the right thing," Hermione grinned at Ron before giving him a quick hug. Hermione returned to Harry's side and he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, eh?" Ron shrugged.

"Of course, mate! You'd be my best man at our wedding," Harry joked.

"Seriously? You guys – " Ron pointed to Hermione and then back at Harry.

"It seems that Cho's potions skill for fertility is unparalleled. I'm pregnant too and well – " Hermione blushed.

"Congrats, mate!" Ron said sincerely and high-fived Harry.

"Er, yes… Thank you, Ron," Harry said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey! I told you I was cool with you and 'Mione getting together. Besides, I know how much you love her," Ron smacked him on the back which made Harry chuckle.

"How far along are you?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"We just found out three days ago actually," she replied. "And you?" Hermione pointed to Pansy's round abdomen.

"I'm halfway through the second trimester," Pansy lovingly rubbed her belly.

"Ooh! Tell me all about it!" Hermione took Pansy's hand and gently led her to sit on one of the benches. Harry looked around and noticed that even if the court trials had already ended, there were still a lot of eyes sneakily looking at them.

"Er, Ron?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"We should get our, er, well – "

"Witches?" Ron chuckled.

"Right. We should get our witches out of here," Harry remarked as he glanced at the women eagerly talking about their pregnancies.

"You have a point," Ron nodded. Harry walked toward the witches but Ron tapped his back again.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Thank you for taking care of Hermione… I mean she – "

"I know that you'll always love her Ron," Harry smiled at his best mate.

"No! That's not – "

"Hey! No need to get so defensive, mate. I know that she'll always have a special place in your heart. She's your best friend too," he added.

"Yeah, that's right… I'm just so glad she's very happy now… Because of you," Ron told Harry.

"Well, she makes me so… happy and at peace," Harry had a wistful smile on his face as he watched Hermione talking to Pansy with her hair bouncing with energy at every hand gesture she made.

I'm happy for you, mate. Really," Ron said.

"I know… I'm happy that you and Pansy seem to get along too," Harry remarked.

"Yeah… Oddly enough, we're good together. We rarely disagree and fight… And well, we're – I know I could learn to fall in love with her someday," Ron admitted with a blush.

"Well that's good to know," Harry teased and Ron lightly punched his shoulder.

"Let's just go to our witches!" Ron grunted.

"Yeah, let's!" Harry shook his head in amusement. _It seems that Ron is already half-way in love with his new wife… Who would have thought that the revenge plot against our trio could turn out to be such a blessing for all of us?_


	6. Chapter 6

**VICIOUS INTENTIONS AND ARDENT DESIRES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

The Aftermath

"Cheers! Finally, all our children are at Hogwarts!" Ron raised his glass in the air. It was the evening of September 1st and as parents, all of them usually felt lonely when their kids depart for a new school year. This year, it was an even more bittersweet feeling since all of their children were now off to Hogwarts. Because of that, they decided to gather at the Potter Manor – the house Harry had built when he married Hermione many years ago.

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused as they clinked their glasses. Harry Potter looked at his friends who were gathered around the grand balcony of Potter Manor and he smiled. He had an arm wrapped around his beautiful wife as he sighed blissfully because he truly felt content and happy.

Ron and Pansy, Ginny and Neville, Luna and Draco all joined him and Hermione at the manor tonight since their children were of the same age groups. In fact, they became a solid group of friends because of their similar experiences as parents. They used to share nappy blues when their children were babies, and now, they talked about the awkward discussions they had with their adolescents.

"So…does anyone have an announcement to make?" Ginny asked as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Among them, the Longbottoms have the most number of children. They had six children in total and all of them were in various year levels at Hogwarts. Ron may have married Pansy first but his little sister had him beat in terms of children due to getting pregnant with triplets in her third pregnancy.

"Luna and I are trying to have one more baby," Draco announced.

"Why?!" Ron was aghast.

"Malfoys have always had one child for many generations. I reckon that I should change that. Besides, we both miss having little tykes running around the house," Draco shrugged.

"If I know, Draco's just missing the action," Neville said with a knowing grin and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I – well, I'm running as Minister for Magic this year," his wife said.

"Oh, Hermione! That's brilliant!" Luna said happily.

"You'll win for sure, but 'Mione, why now?" Ginny asked.

"All of our kids are now in Hogwarts which means they're more capable of handling things for themselves. Also, I already accomplished the baseline laws I want to implement. Now I want to make sure that they are properly implemented," Hermione explained.

"You got this in the bag, Hermione. I mean honestly! Who would have the guts to run against you?" Neville remarked.

"Exactly! One glare from Potter over here and the competition would be like, 'I concede defeat to Hermione Potter'," Draco smirked.

"Shove it, Malfoy! I'm not that kind of person," Harry snorted.

"He's got a point you know? I mean everyone's scared of the mighty slayer of Voldemort," Pansy added.

"I would never use Harry's influence to win this election," Hermione huffed.

"Whatever you say, Lady Potter," Ron winked and they laughed. It's true though, everyone in the Wizarding World knew how much he loved and supported his wife's endeavors. He was bloody crazy about her and everyone knew how whipped he truly was.

"In my defense, I won't ever take advantage of my scary aura," he denied.

"Any other news?" Draco prodded.

"WWW is opening another branch somewhere in Bulgaria. Pansy and I would be traveling more often to make sure that the international operations will run smoothly," Ron said with pride.

"Congrats, mate!" Harry said and all their friends had big congratulatory grins on their faces.

"It seems all of us have excellent news, eh?" Ginny commented.

"Why don't we play a game?" Luna suggested.

"What is it those muggles do… the drinking game," Draco tapped a finger to his chin.

"Never have I ever?" Hermione replied.

"I suck at those games… Why don't we just tell secrets given a particular theme… For example, where's the naughtiest place you've had sex," Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oooh! I'm in!" Ginny clapped her hands.

"Let's do one question each and then everyone answers?" Hermione confirmed and everyone nodded.

"I'll go first!" Pansy volunteered.

"You go, girl," Ginny winked.

"Okay…so, what's your favorite sex position and why? Mine is from behind. I love it when Ron dominates me," Pansy pinched her husband's cheeks. Everyone laughed as Ron reddened like a tomato.

"You go, mate," Harry smirked at Ron.

"I like blow jobs so I think the 69 for me. Pansy is so gifted with her mouth, I think I started falling in love with her because of that," Ron shrugged while Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm… I think I love a classic. So it's a good old missionary for me. It's romantic and I love the eye contact. Besides, it's perfect for deep thrusting," Ginny had a wistful look in her eyes which made the witches giggle and the blokes tipped their glasses to Neville who had a proud look on his face.

"I guess... sex standing up. Like those quickies on the wall, really hot and perfect when you need to be fast with all the kids running around," Neville ended his statement with a chuckle.

"Ew! I can't imagine that most of my nephews and nieces were born from quickies," Ron shivered with feigned disgust.

"Smack your husband for me, would you, Pansy?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron yelped when Pansy did smack him.

"I guess it's my turn, eh? Well… let's see… I love any position with the woman on top. Bloody hot view with all the jiggling breasts," Draco smirked and Luna kissed her husband's cheek.

"Good point," Harry remarked and the other men agreed.

"I think I would have to go with spooning… Perfect for lazy morning sex," Luna swooned and this time around, the witches tipped their glasses to her.

"Er, well – " He looked at his wife who started blushing profusely.

"Oooh!" Their friends cheered like naughty little children.

"Should I tell them?" He whispered to Hermione and she nodded while hiding her face on his chest.

"Now this is something I want to hear!" Draco said with excitement.

"Me too," Neville remarked.

"Okay… whatever is being said here should never reach other people's ears, alright?" He asked his friends and they nodded simultaneously.

"We'll even swear on our magic if you want," Luna shrugged.

"No, there's no need. Just say it, Harry," Hermione muttered against his chest.

"It's not really a position but I love anal sex, it's so – " he could feel his cheeks heating up as he started speaking but he stopped when his male friends stood up and playfully bowed to him.

"Teach us, master!" Neville, Draco, and Ron were like idiots bending over with their arms extended.

"Hermione Potter! You naughty little witch! You so need to spill!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's always the quiet ones," Pansy teased.

"You promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Harry said to his friends as he kissed the top of his blushing wife's head. When everyone got over their juicy secret, they settled down and waited for Hermione's answer.

"Honestly! You guys are so naughty," she huffed.

"Apparently not as naughty as you," Ginny winked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Hermione huffed and the men turned to their wives with expectant looks.

"If you're really _really_ nice Ronald," Pansy rolled her eyes.

"If you get me pregnant, Draco," Luna pinched her husband's cheek.

"On your birthday, Neville," Ginny kissed Neville's cheek.

"Ahem!" Hermione cleared her throat and the couples turned their attention on her.

"Well, Lady Potter?" Pansy smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Harry's a parselmouth! So, my absolute favorite is cunnilingus. Harry could eat me for so long and he doesn't get tired. And because of that, he gets anal as a reward," Hermione said nonchalantly as if she was just discussing a law she randomly passed.

"That's it! 'Mione, can we use a room here? All this talk is making me hot. I'm gonna shag my Draco," Luna stood up from her seat and dragged her husband by the collar. The dreamy-eyed blonde didn't wait for the confirmation as she led her grinning husband away so she could have her wicked way with him.

"Me too! Get up, Ronald!" Pansy tugged on Ron's hand. Ron immediately obeyed his wife's command.

"Ginny, you and Nev could stay here if you like… Come, Harry, to the library," Hermione held his hand. With a stupid grin on his face, he held his wife's hand and they apparated to the library.

* * *

"How would you want it, Lady Potter?" Harry whispered huskily as they landed at the center of the library.

"I want you to eat me like a madman, my Lord… And then, I'll give you a reward," Hermione muttered against the sensitive spot on his neck while her talented hands started cupping his raging erection.

"As you wish, my Lady," he roughly pulled on her hair so he could kiss her lips as his hands crept under her skirt so he could finger fuck her first… _I'm the world's luckiest bastard for having such a hot eager wife,_ he thought as he lowered her thong down her legs... _And to think I only got together with Hermione because of that stupid revenge plot from those three evil idiots, _he thought as his wife started writhing in pleasure at the first finger he deeply inserted inside her soaked tight cunt...

* * *

**Six months later…**

_Hermione Granger – Potter elected Minister for Magic in landslide win_

Cho Chang gritted her teeth as she read the headline on the paper. If only she didn't give in to that idiot McLaggen's revenge scheme, she wouldn't be in this stupid hellhole with just the dementors for company… To make matters worse, she was the only one who's still alive. That idiot McLaggen died first since his mind was so weak and he could not stand the dementor exposure. Last year, her cellmate, Marietta passed away too… And now, it was just her in this cold dark cell…

"Curse you Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley!" She hissed angrily as she pulled on her hair.

As a dementor floated near her cell, the memory of Cedric's death haunted her crazed mind once again…

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I wrote this fic as part of a new year writing challenge from _NuclearNik _and _Maurauve. _The challenge is to write a fic based on an image prompt (a mood board) they created. This story is the result of that prompt.

If you wanted to see what I picked as a prompt, check out the cover image for this story. The small collage on the top right corner of the cover photo is the prompt I selected for this challenge.

My prompt graphic contains the following: (1) a sexy woman in a matching set of red lace underwear leaning on her side on a large bed, (2) an opened book that says 'Can ladies kill?', (3) a zoomed-in mouth with bright red lipstick about to swallow a pink heart-shaped ecstasy pill that says 'I can't do this anymore', (4) another zoomed-in mouth licking a cherry lollipop, and (5) a sad woman lying in bed and the photo is labeled 'Heartbreak Hotel'.

I hope I was able to give my chosen prompt some justice.


End file.
